Solange ich atme, hoffe ich
by puravita
Summary: Sherlock wacht nach seinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord in Mollys Wohung wieder auf...warum hat es ihn gerade dorthin gezogen? Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob es eine romantische Note geben könnte. Ich würde mich über Input und Kommentare freuen. : Sherlock/Molly
1. Chapter 1

Ich richte mich ein wenig nach Holmes und Watson aus ,,Eine Studie in Scharlachrot" (der erste Fall), was die Personenbeschreibungen angeht, z.B. mag Watson dort Stücke von Mendelsohn, aber auch nach der BBC-Serie. Bin selbst gespannt was herauskommt:)

Was diese Geschichte betrifft, würde ich mich über Kommentare und Resonanz sehr freuen bzw. es würde mir helfen.

* * *

**Molly/Sherlock** - höchstwahrscheinlich eine mehr als Freundschafts-Geschichte:)

**Inhalt: **Sherlock wacht nach seinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord in Mollys Wohnung wieder auf. Warum hat es ihn dort hingezogen hat? Die Antwort darauf ist nicht so eindeutig, wie es am Anfang scheint, doch Molly wird mit der zeit bewusst, sie liegt auch in seiner Vergangenheit, von der Sherlock nichts mehr wissen will...

Der Titel ist vorläufig.

Da ich nicht genau weiß, in welche Sparte ich die Geschichte stecken soll, werde ich sie erst einmal als Drama posten.

* * *

**-Solange ich atme, hoffe ich -**

* * *

**1. Post mortem**

Die Dunkelheit war diesmal kein Freund. Sie hatte ihn immer beim Denken geholfen, und ihn wie eine feine Membran von der Welt getrennt, die ihn manchmal zu überschwemmen schien.

Jetzt schien sie auf seine Brust zu drücken und ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.

Mollys Bett roch nach frischem Waschmittel. Er wusste nicht einmal wie der Raum aussah, in dem sie ihn gebracht hatte; es hatte ihn nicht im Geringsten interessiert, als er unter die Decke gekrochen war. Bestimmt lag er gerade unter pinken Einhörnern und Mollys plüschige Relikte aus Kindertagen starrten ihn aus schwarzen vorwurfsvollen Knopfaugen an. Ein ätzendes kleines Lächeln zuckte über seinen Mund und schickte einen amüsierten Atemstoß aus seinem Mund. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an seinen winzigen, kaum messbaren Anflug von Humor.

Überall kribbelte seine Haut, aber wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob er sich unwohl fühlte. Es musste Unbehagen sein.

Ganz bestimmt.

Er war tot. Seine Brust wog tausend Tonnen und wollte sich einfach nicht heben.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, in denen er versucht hatte, das Atmen wieder zu erlernen, als es leise und behutsam an der Tür klopfte.

,,Brauchen Sie etwas, Sherlock?" murmelte Molly dumpf hinter der Tür. ,,Möchten sie Tee?"

Porzellan klirrte leise.

Sherlock schwieg eisern, bis sie wieder verschwand. Sie würde auf dem Sofa schlafen, ohne ihn weiter zu stören. Sie würde auch nicht die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnen, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Er hatte nur genickt, als sie ihm ihr Bett angeboten hatte. Er hatte kaum denken können, und das Schmerzmittel hatte ihn dumpf gemacht. Die Welt war an ihm vorbei geschwommen, als sie ihn in ihre Wohnung gebracht hatte. Mycroft hatte ihm nur wieder mit dieser Mischung aus sorgenvoller Überheblichkeit hinterher geblickt, und das, obwohl sie beide keine Freunde warmer brüderlicher Gefühle waren. Er hätte ihn am liebsten zu sich genommen, aber um nichts in der Welt hatte Sherlock in diesem Moment in sein kaltes Haus gehen wollen.

Mycroft war ein Eisberg auf zwei Beinen, genau wie er, nur dass sein Bruder jeder Leidenschaft entbehrte.

Molly hatte versprochen, sich um sein Bein zu kümmern und er sich niemand anderem anvertraut.

Wie sollte er das nur aushalten?

Nicht mehr in seine Wohnung in der Bakerstreet zu gehen? Zu John. Dort war doch sein zu Hause. Dort konnte er in Ruhe denken und darauf warten, dass die Welt zu ihm kam, und ihn brauchte. Hier, lag er vermutlich unter geblümter Bettwäsche, zwischen Blumentapete und all zu femininer Aufmerksamkeit.

Diese Gedanken waren zwischen das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf gedrungen, aber er konnte nicht mehr denken. Jede Schlussfolgerung erschien ihm anstrengend und, was noch schlimmer war, völlig bedeutungslos. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte Wut gespürt, doch das einzige Gefühl in seinem Körper, war das schmerzhafte Pochen seines gebrochenen Fußgelenks und seiner genähten Platzwunde an der Schläfe.

Erst als seine Blase schmerzhaft zu drücken begann, schlug er die Decke beiseite. Er sah an sich herunter. Sein Hemd hing lose aus der Hose, unter seinem rechten Hosenbein lugte der bandagierte, angeschwollene Fußknöchel hervor. Blinzelnd tastete er nach dem Licht auf dem Nachttisch.

Ein angenehm warmes Licht legte sich über den Raum. Sherlock wollte den Blick schweifen lassen, nur aus Gewohnheit, doch der der grinsende Totenkopf, der ihn ansah, kitzelte seine Neugier in dem dumpfen Nebel seiner geistigen Abwesenheit. Das Skelett, das an einem Haken neben dem Bett hing, sah ihn aus hohlen Augen an. Er streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte seine Hand. Ein Metallschanier im Ellenbogengelenk quietschte leise.

Seine geübten Augen fanden eine Auffälligkeit.

Ein Knochen, der Oberarmknochen sah anders aus, als der Rest des Skeletts. Sherlock erkannte sofort an der von etlichen Händen abgegriffenen, rauen Oberfläche, dass er der einzig echte Knochen zwischen all dem Kunststoff war. Ein kleines unauffälliges Souvenir aus irgendeiner pathologischen Sammlung, mit dem sie ihr Modell repariert hatte, das so zerkratzt wie es aussah, vermutlich schon einem Arzt aus den Fünfzigern gehört hatte.

Nur dass der Humerus einem männlichen, hart arbeitendem und nicht immer gut ernährtem Individuum gehört hatte, und das Plastikmodell weibliche Anatomie aufwies und vor künstlicher Gesundheit nur so strotzte.

Molly Hooper stahl also Knochen, aber nahm sich nicht die Zeit einen passenden auszusuchen. Das musste jetzt zehn Jahre her sein, denn ein spätestens im zweiten Semester ihres Medizinstudium hätte die Molly Hooper, die er kannte, eine solche Nachlässigkeit nicht mehr zugelassen.

Erst jetzt sah er, dass das Skelett beinahe die einzige Zierde in dem ansonsten recht kahlen Raum war. Die Bettwäsche war hellblau und ohne Muster, die Wände beinahe kahl, bis auf einen winzigen Kupferstich eines Hasen. Ein Kleiderschrank, ein Stuhl mit einem Haufen Wäsche darauf. Ein paar Gardinen, durch die tagsüber etwas Licht sickerte.

Sie war nicht glücklich.

Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich fort. Er vertraute Molly, aber die Erahnung ihrer Einsamkeit machte ihn unruhig.

Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Bett und testete seinen Fuß. Er schmerzte wie die Hölle und so sprang Sherlock mit seinem gesunden Bein zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, fielen ihm die Krücken entgegen, die Molly ihm an die Tür gelehnt hatte.

Er registrierte es als vernünftig, nahm sie, hievte sich in den Flur hinaus und machte das Licht an.

Hier hing einsam unweit des Jackenständers der Kupferstich eines Nashorns. Ein Künstler der Renaissance, Dürer vermutlich. Er merkte sich nichts, dass ihm nichts nützte, und mit Kunst hatte er sich nie explizit beschäftigt, denn wenn ein Werk gestohlen wurde, waren die Spuren am und im Bild um vieles wichtiger als die edle Gesinnung des Künstler der Welt Schönheit und Weisheit zu schenken. Es gab also nie einen Grund sich den wertvollen Platz in seinem Kopf mit Kunstgeschichte vollzustopfen. Alles was ihn interessieren könnte, konnte er mit bloßem Auge erkennen.

Die Linienführung ließ auf denselben Künstler schließen, von dem der Hase stammte. Der Rahmen des Bildes war schon sehr alt, aus einem sehr harten Holz, vermutlich Birne. Das Bild darin war angelaufen und leicht gewellt, vermutlich von der Feuchtigkeit eines Kellers. Einige Jahre hatte es kein Tageslicht gesehen. Die Farbe war auf der einen Hälfte weniger verblasst: das Bild hatte sein restliches Dasein in einer unbedeutenden Ecke gefristet. Ein Familienerbstück. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Molly Kunstliebhaberin war und die Art wie sie die Bilder aufgehängt hatte, ließ nicht gerade auf den Sachverstand einer Galeristin schließen.

Sherlock wandte seinen Blick ab. Er schlussfolgerte. Er hatte immer Leidenschaft dabei gespürt, aber vielleicht war er ja doch eine Maschine. Eine Maschine, die der Deduktion fähig war.

Er schleppte sich weiter.

Ansonsten war der Flur, der in einem hellgelb gestrichen war, bedrückend leer. Ein einsamer Arztkoffer stand unter dem Jackenständer.

Nur ein beschfarbender Teppich führte wie ein Pfad ins Wohnzimmer und die Küche.

Ein Blick in die Küche verriet, dass sie ebenso karg eingerichtet war, wie alles andere in dieser teuren Wohnung in bester Lage. Sie war sauber, ordentlich und unspektakulär.

Auf der Anrichte stand eine Kanne und zwei Tassen auf einem Tablett.

Gegenüber der Küche war das Bad, er stieß die Tür mit der Krücke auf.

Als er sich erleichtert hatte und sich wieder auf die Krücken hievte, schmerzte sein ganzer Körper, als bestünde er aus purem Muskelkater.

Ein letzter Rest an Neugier ließ ihn durch die Wohnzimmertür treten. Molly schlief, sonst hätte sie ihn längst mit ihrer Fürsorglichkeit überschüttet.

Sie lag in ihrer Kleidung unter einer dünnen Decke, ihr Gesicht im Sofakissen vergraben, die Konturen ihres Gesichts nur durch das Licht aus dem Flur hervortretend. Ihr Kittel lag achtlos über einen Sessel geworfen.

Rechts, an das Wohnzimmer angeschlossen war eine andere Tür, doch er zwang sich, sie in Ruhe zu lassen und kehrte in den Flur zurück.

Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht schwer wurde und seine Augen brannten. Widerlich unkontrollierbar.

,,John…".

Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Mollys Arzttasche, öffnete sie und wühlte darin herum. Er fand das Morphium zwischen den anderen Medikamenten mühelos. Die Spritze war schnell aufgezogen. Zitternd kehrte er zum Bett zurück, setzte sie an, und kaum da er die Nadel wieder aus dem Arm gezogen hatte, kroch er wieder unter die Decke.

* * *

John saß in einem Sessel und las. Sherlock stand vor ihm, umrundete. Er war ein Geist, es musste so sein, denn Johns Gesicht wies kein Ausdruck unterdrückter Wut auf. Er bemerkte ihn einfach nur nicht.

,,John." sagte er, doch der Mann im Sessel rührte sich nicht. Er war ein wenig älter. Er war ruhig geworden, wie eine Skulptur.

,,John, alle Herzen werden gebrochen."

,,Aber was kann ich über Ihr Herz schlussfolgern, Sherlock?"

John sah ihn direkt an.

Die Verletztheit vibrierte so sehr in der Leblosigkeit seines Gesichts, dass Sherlock zurücktreten musste.

Johns Blick drückte ihn an die Wand.

Sherlocks Magen zog sich zusammen. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen zerfiel, einfach so.

* * *

Eine Übelkeit riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter.

,,Spucken Sie einfach, ist schon gut."

Er klammerte sich an die Schale, die Molly ihm hinhielt und erbrach sich. Er musste mehrmals spucken, bevor sein Magen sich beruhigt hatte.

Verwirrt schnappte Sherlock nach Luft. Da war immer noch Mollys Hand auf seiner Schulter. Diese Hand hatte etwas Beruhigendes. Dass es Mollys Hand war, war gut. Die Hand eines Freundes. Es fühlte sich an wie kühler Balsam. Es erschien ihm unwirklich, dass er so viele Jahre auf so etwas verzichtet hatte.

_John!_ Er sah ihn wieder dort unten stehen, vor dem Haus, spürte seine eigenen Tränen auf der Wange.

Mollys Hand lag ganz ruhig auf seiner Schulter. Er rührte sich nicht. Holte Luft.

_John!_

,,Sie hätten mich fragen können, Sherlock." brach sie zaghaft die Stille. ,,Ich bin hier die Ärztin, schon vergessen?" Ihre Hand zitterte, trotz ihres versöhnlichen Tones. Sie hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht.

,,Sie schneiden tote Menschen auf, Molly." gab er trotzig von sich und entriss sich ihrer Hand, ,,Und mit Betäubungsmitteln kenne ich mich mindestens so gut aus, wie Sie."

,,Ich weiß, Sie sind gerade nicht-."

,,Was? Nicht zurechnungsfähig?"

Sie blinzelte wieder auf diese Art und Weise, die andere Männer als entzückend schüchtern abgestempelt hätten.

,,Nein, das meine ich nicht, Sherlock…Sie…Sie stehen unter Schock."

Sie ließ ihre Hände auf den Schoss fallen. Er starrte sie bittend an und hievte sich umständlich aus dem Bett, um sich aufrecht hinzusetzen.

,,Kann ich Sie allein lassen, Sherlock?"

,,Ja, Molly. Machen Sie sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde gleich John an -".

Sherlock hielt geschockt von seiner eigenen geistigen Verwirrung inne. Dann zwang er sich weiterzusprechen ,,Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Molly. Ich bin bald wieder ich selbst. Sie haben Recht, das ist der Schock."

Sie presste nickend die Lippen aufeinander.

,,Bitte, Sherlock."

,,Ja, Doktor Hooper?"

Er warf ihr einen Blick, und hätte es vermutlich genossen, sie allein damit aus der Fassung zu bringen, wenn er sich nicht wie ausgekotzt gefühlt hätte.

,,Ruhen Sie sich aus, wenigstens heute. Auch wenn es … Ihnen schwerfällt."

Ihr Mundwinkel zuckte zu einem zittrigen Lächeln zusammen und sie wirkte dabei wie ein Teenager vor irgendeinem Abschlussball.

Er wusste, was zu tun war. ,,Danke." sagte er langsam. ,,Molly."

Nach ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung hatte Molly ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Morgens ging sie zur Arbeit und ließ ihn in seinem Zimmer in Ruhe. Sie legte ihm Handtücher aus, kleine Zettel der Aufmunterung, und morgens standen Toast und Tee für ihn bereit, den er kaum anrührte.

Den Arztkoffer hatte sie seit dem Vorfall mitgenommen und auch den Badezimmerschrank hatte sie leergeräumt. Auf eine seltsame Art erleichterte ihn das. Wenn Sie vorher nicht gewusst hatte, dass er Rausch- und Betäubungsmitteln zugetan war, dann ahnte sie es jetzt. Alles kostete ihm Kraft an diesem Morgen, aber er war froh, dass Molly zwar seine Freundin und Ärztin sein wollte, aber wenigstens nicht seine Krankenschwester. Sie gönnte es ihm, dass er in seinem Stolz unter der Dusche ausrutschte. Und sie vertraute ihm, dass er seinen gebrochenen Fuß genug schonte, damit er heilen konnte.

Meist trank er nur den Tee und betrachtete dabei sein Smartphone, durch dessen Display sich ein Riss zog. Es war bei dem Sturz zerstört worden, doch er schaffte es noch nicht, es zu ersetzen.

Den Toast rührte er nicht an, denn das Blei in seinem Magen hätte keinen Platz dafür gelassen.

Als sie fort war machte er sich daran, den Rest der Wohnung anzusehen. Das Wohnzimmer war erstaunlicherweise erfüllt von einer Unordentlichkeit, die ihn erleichterte.

Mycrofts Haus hätte ihn erstickt, hier fühlte er sich lediglich nur unwohl, weil es nicht seine eigenen vier Wände waren. Aber geordnetes Chaos beruhigte ihn.

Bücher lagen ebenso auf einem Tisch vor dem Sofa, wie sie sich in den Regalen aneinander reihten. Eine Palme im Tontopf. Zwei angetrocknete Teetassen neben einem Stapel Medizinjournalen.

Ein kleines Klavier beim Fenster neben dem Bücherregal mit aufgeschlagenen Noten. Seine Augen zuckten erstaunt bei diesem Anblick.

Er ging zum Klavier hob den Deckel und ließ ein paar Tasten sprechen. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die Tasten. Er war schon immer auf die Nerven gegangen, wenn er ziellos und disharmonisch, in Gedanken versunken, auf seiner Geige herumgestrichen hatte, wenn John lesen wollte.

_John._

Er ertappte sich dabei, nach den richtigen Tönen für Johns Lieblingsmelodie von Mendelsohn zu suchen. Schwer war es nicht. Eine Stunde und -

_Bald John, dann spiele ich wieder Mendelsohn für Sie._

Er wandte sich um. Hatte er nicht auf der Kommode gegenüber Familienfotos gesehen? Er pirschte sich an sie heran. Molly mit ihren Eltern. Ihr Vater sah genauso aus, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Molly war das Produkt dessen, was er aus ihren Gesichter ablesen konnte. Sie war das einzige Kind ihrer Eltern, eingekeilt zwischen Ihnen, als einziger mit einem zaghaften, aber ehrlichem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Auf einem anderen Foto war Molly mit Doktorhut und Abschlusszeugnis zu sehen, ihre Eltern hinter ihr sahen aber nicht besonders berührt davon aus, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Molly lächelte verlegen, wie eines dieser Mädchen, die nicht in die Gefahr geraten wollten, ihre weibliche Demut aufzugeben, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit wie eines akademischen Abschlusses an einer medizinischen Hochschule.

Sherlock verspürte plötzlich Wut auf Molly. Aber er hatte keine Kraft sie zu hinterfragen. Er wusste nur, dass er es nicht mochte.

Ein weiteres Bild von Dürer hing neben den Fotos. Es war größer als die anderen. Dieses Bild kannte er. _Melancholia_. Die Frau mit dem Zirkel, melancholisch ihren Gedanken und ihrer Arbeit ergeben.

Dieses Bild hielt ihn länger gefangen als die anderen. Es enthielt Symbole, die er nicht verstand, weil sie mit Wissen verbunden waren, dass er nicht besaß.

Er riss sich von dem Bild und dem bitteren Gefühl, das es in ihm verursachte los und humpelte mit den Krücken zur Tür auf der rechten Seite des Wohnzimmers und drückte die Klinke. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen.

Eine Inbrunst an Büchern, mit Artikeln vollgestopften Ordnern, stapelweise Berichte und wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen und zwei lange Regale mit Fachbüchern kam ihm entgegen.

Mit einem Mal nahm die harte Arbeit Kontur an, die dieses schüchterne einundreissig jährige Mädchen, das immer stammelnd vor ihm gestanden hatte, vollbracht hatte, aber auch ihre furchtbare Angst vorm Leben.

Dazwischen stand eingekeilt ein schmaler Schreibtisch mit Laptop. Sherlock starrte den Computer an. Es wäre ein Tor zur Außenwelt.

Instinktiv wich er zurück. Er spürte ein leises, beißendes Gefühl. Seine Krücke schlug gegen eines der Regale, als seine Hände zu zittern begannen.

Die Demontage seiner Person zu erleben war schlimmer als den Hund im Moor, schlimmer als Moriarty und mit ihm seine Hoffnung auf ein unblutiges Ende sterben zu sehen. Er holte Luft, kämpfte gegen das Zittern an. Moriarty hatte ihn die Angst in seiner ausgeprägtesten Form gelehrt, aber zum Glück hatte er es nicht mehr mitbekommen.

Er stürzte vor und schnappte sich den kleinen Zettel, der am Laptop klebte.

_Sie sind Sherlock Holmes. Ihre Molly._

**Tbc…**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Hingabe**

,,Chinesisch? Für Sherlock? Das ist eines seiner zehn Lieblingsessen. Woher wussten Sie das, Miss Hooper?"

,,Was wollen Sie?"

,,Das wissen Sie, Miss Hooper." erwiderte Mycroft leise und so präzise, dass seine Worte die Luft hätten zerschneiden können. Irgendwie überraschte es Molly nicht, dass er sie einen Block vor Ihrer eigenen Haustür abfing, aber dennoch war es genauso unangenhem wie eine böse Überraschung.

Molly wollte einfach weitergehen, aber dieser verdammte Anstand in ihr machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

,,Sherlock braucht Ruhe." erwiderte sie ebenso leise und klar.

,,Sherlock braucht vor allem einen Ort, der sicher vor neugierigen Nasen ist. Und das ist wohl kaum ihre Studentenbude."

,,Er will nicht zu Ihnen."

,,Sonst würde er ja wohl kaum ihre süße, kleine Wohung vorziehen, Miss Hooper."

,,Dr. Hooper." sagte sie streng.

Er klatschte in die Hände. ,,Wenn sie nur so resolut wären, wenn Sie vor Ihm ständen, vielleicht sähe er dann keine graue Maus mehr in Ihnen und sie würden Irene Adler vom Podest stoßen."

Der Ton, der aus seinem Mund troff erzählte nur zu gut davon, dass sie in seinen Augen wohl kaum eine nennenswerte Frau war, und somit auch nicht in Sherlocks.

Molly presste die Lippen aufeinander, und ihre Hand umklammerte die Tüte, in der die Wärme des Essens aufstieg. Sie wusste genau, was Mycroft vorhatte. Er war seinem Bruder in vielem ähnlich, und er machte sich Sorgen, auf seine eigene verquere Art. Nur schien er Entscheidungen nicht respketieren zu können.

,,Sie können mich nicht treffen. Es trifft wohl eher sie, dass da nichts zwischen Ihnen ist, obwohl...obwohl er ihr Bruder ist, oder?"

,,Ich will Sie nicht treffen, Miss Hooper, aber zwischen Ihnen und Sherlock ist ebenfalls nichts, das ihm nicht jeder andere aufopferungsvolle Person mit Märtyrersyndrom geben könnte. Sherlock nimmt und nimmt und nimmt. Nein, ein Heiliger ist er gewiss nicht."

,,Wissen Sie noch was das ist? Vertrauen? Ach nein, sie arbeiten ja für die Regierung."

,,Sherlock wäre wirklich entzückt von Ihrem Sarkasmus."

Molly tat einen Schritt von ihm weg. ,,Er ist von einem Dach gesprungen, um seine Freunde zu retten, das scheinen Sie schon wieder vergessen zu haben. Was mich betrifft, bin ich stolz eine Freudin von ihm zu sein."

Mycroft folgte ihr, streifte sie von der Seite. Sogar sein Atem strich über ihr regennasses Haar. Seine rechte Hand packte ihren Arm warnend und zwang Sie stehen zu bleiben.

,,Sie sind entzückend, Miss Hooper, süß, gebildet, erfolgreich, und sie schänden Leichen für Menschen, die sie mögen, aber sie haben keine Ahnung. Sherlock ist außerhalb Ihres Horizonts. Eitel, hochintelligent und er würde sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zerreiben, ehe sie bis drei zählen können. Ein Narzist in Reinform. Sie schmelzen wie ein Schnellball in der Sonnenglut seiner Eitelkeit. Sie sind zu gut für ihn, und er ist zu gut für sie."

,,Ich liebe ihn." entfuhr es ihr und es überraschte sie vollkommen wie ruhig sie es sagte, aber es beruhigte sie auch.

Mycroft lachte auf. ,,Wie eitel, Miss Hooper. Und wissen Sie überhaupt, was das bedeutet?"

,,Dass heißt, ich lasse ihn in Frieden. Aber was verstehen Sie schon davon?"

Molly ging davon, mühsam die Tränen unterdrückend und die Tüte raschelte vor Aufregung in ihrer Hand. Mycroft folgte ihr nicht, aber das musste er nicht. Er hatte gesagt, was er hatte sagen wollen und bei Sherlocks Beerdigung würde er ihr wieder begegnen.

In der Wohung angekommen holte sie das Essen aus der Tüte und richtete es auf einem Teller an, damit es verlockender aussah. Die ganze Zeit sah sie Mycroft im Türrahmen stehen, auf seinem Gesicht ein Spiel aus überheblicher und zynischem Amüsement. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, dass Sie nichts von Sherlock wusste, sie hatte jeden Buchstaben auf seiner Website gelesen, aber sie hatte keine Chance ihn kennenzulernen.

Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er sah den Teller in ihrer Hand geschweige denn Sie an.

Sie schob einen Stapel Zeitschriften beiseite. ,,Hier für Sie. Immer noch besser als künstliche Ernährung."

Sherlock warf dem Essen einen gleichgültigen Seitenblick zu.

,,Sie haben schon ganz hohle Wangen."

Sherlock sagte nichts, sondern starrte in die Luft.

,,Steht Ihnen gar nicht." bemerkte Molly.

Sherlock schwieg weiterhin. Ein nervöses Zucken ging durch Mollys Hände.

,,Was? Garnichts, Sherlock? Nicht mal so etwas wie ,,Lassen Sie das! Komplimente sind nicht ihre Stärke, Molly!"

,,Das war kein Kompliment, Molly." erklärte er lakonisch.

,,Ja, richtig."

Molly schob ihm abermals den Teller mit dem Essen entgegen. Sie war zu seinem Lieblingschinesen gegangen, doch wahrscheinlich hätte selbst die strengste Krankenschwester ihn nicht dazu bewegen können, etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Und sie war nicht seine Krankenschwester. Sie fühlte sich müde und hätte dringend eine Massage gebraucht.

,,Ich gehe morgen auf Ihre Beerdigung. Auf ihre falsche. Und ich möchte nicht bald auf ihre zweite gehen, nur weil sie -."

,,Wieso diagnostizieren sie mir nicht einfach eine klinische Depression und geben mir ein oder zwei Packungen Prozac? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben Sie in der Klinik mehr als einmal den Medikamentenschrank erleichtert, um ihren Privatvorat in ihren ersten Schreibtischschublade aufzufüllen. Sie sind der erste Mediziner, in dessen Wohung ich keine geheimen Alkohol- oder Opiatvorräte entdeckt habe."

Molly presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie hatte bestimmt gewusst, dass es nicht einfach sein würde. Sherlock steckte in einem tiefen Loch, er war seiner derzeitigen Existenz beraubt, und vermutlich tat es ihm sogar weh, dass John unter einem Schockzustand litt und vor Trauer nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit sich.

,,Ich lasse es Ihnen hier stehen."

Sherlock blinzelte weg, schlang die Arme um sich und drehte sich zur Wand.

,,Nur falls Sie es wissen wollen-".

,,Ich will es nicht wissen. Und außerdem äffen sie mich nicht nach. _Das _ist wirklich nicht Ihre Stärke." murmelte er der Wand gereizt zu.

,,Das sind einfach nur- ."

_Sie._

* * *

Der Zettel an ihrem Laptop war seit drei Tagen verschwunden. Sie hatte ihn nirgendwo wieder gefunden, das hieß, er hatte er ihn genommen, behalten oder auf unauffällige Art und Weise entsorgt. Den Laptop selbst hatte er nicht benutzt. Seit drei Tagen lag er eingerollt auf ihrem Sofa und tat nichts.

Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe, ihn zu unterhalten, und doch wünschte sie sich, sie wäre dazu in der Lage, ihn abzulenken. So vermessen zu glauben, sie könnte ihn zum Lächeln bringen, war sie nicht. Aber sie hätte ihn gerne dazu gebracht, wieder aufrecht zu sitzen und die Wand nicht mehr anzustarren.

Etwas zu essen.

Mit der Routine eines Roboters arbeitete sie eine halbe Stunde, dann erhob sie sich, ließ die Akte auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Der Teller stand noch immer unberührt dort. Sherlock lag noch immer zusammengerollte auf dem Sofa.

Molly konnte ihn gut verstehen. Sie hatte versucht in der Mittagspause etwas zu essen, aber es war als ließe man Steine in den Magen fallen.

Es zog sie zum Klavier und sie begann ein wenig Beethoven zu spielen. Sie fühlte sich besser. Sie fühlte sich immer besser, wenn Sie spielte. Der Musikunterricht hatte ihr immer gefallen, es eine ihrer Erinnerungen, die von Leidenschaft und Leichtigkeit erfüllt waren, und sie erinnerte sich gerne an ihre Musiklehrerin, die ihr soviel mehr gegeben hatte, als nur Noten in Melodien verwandeln zu können.

Sie war immer priviligiert gewesen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr erklärt, was für ein Glück sie hätte, in solche Verhältnisse geboren zu sein.

Dieses Glück hatte sich oft sehr schwer angefühlt.

Sie spielte weiter, versank in der Melodie, den sanften Schwingungen der Höhen und Tiefen. Und plötzlich spürte sie, dass es ihr ein wenig besser ging, und sie hoffte, dass es bei es bei Sherlock vielleicht genau so war.

,,Molly?"

Sie hielt Musik hatte ihn erreicht. Ein kleines Lächeln kräuselte ihren kleinen Mund.

,,Haben Sie Mycroft gesagt, dass ich nicht in seine Festung der Verdammnis kommen werde. Ja, das haben Sie. Sie sehen aus, als hätte Mycroft mit seinem Intellekt an Ihnen herumgewütet."

Molly musste nicht fragen, wie er es wissen konnte, obwohl es sie durchaus interessiert hätte, aber zu kompliziert war die Antwort wohl nicht, denn Mycroft war für ihn, wie alle anderen Menschen auch, durchsichtig wie ein Glas Wasser.

,,Er tut sehr viel für sie, Sherlock. Vergessen Sie das nicht."

,,Sie meinen, er organisiert eine kollektive Betroffenheitshow."sprach Sherlock es aus, aber nicht so zynisch, wie der Inhalt der Worte es verdient hätte.

,,Ihre Beerdigung, Sherlock, die ihren Freunden das Herz brechen wird."

Sherlocks Haarschopf bewegte sich nicht vom Kissen, das er umklammerte hielt.

,,Ich kann mit Beerdigungen nicht etwas anfangen, nicht einmal mit meiner eigenen."

,,Das ist völlig normal. Das könnte niemand." Mollys Finger taten eine kleine melodische Fingerübung.

,,Normal?" knirschte er. ,,Und seit wann spielen Sie Klavier Molly?" murmelte er der Wand zu.

,,Ja, völlig normal, Sherlock. Seit ich sechs bin." Sie musste lächeln. Ein wenig zumindest. Er redete sich vom Schock Mycrofts Worte konnten in hier in ihrer Wohung nichts anhaben.

,,Sie spielen gut, Molly, aber dennoch ein wenig zu sehr wie ein braves Mädchen, das nichts falsch machen will."

,,Danke, Sherlock."

,,Lieder ohne Worte. _Venetianisches Gondellied_ g-Moll Opus 19 Nr. 6. Spielen Sie es!"

,,Tut mir leid, ich habe nichts von Mendelsohn da."

Sherlock seuftze. ,,Dann besorgen Sie es!"

Molly klappte den Klavierdeckel zu. ,,Essen Sie etwas. Dann überlege ich´s mir vielleicht."

Sherlock antwortete nicht.

,,Kommen Sie. Es ist Zeit ihren Verband zu wechseln. Ich bringe Sie ins Schlafzimmer."

,,Ich bleibe hier." bestand er.

,,In Ordnung." Sie holte ihre Arzttasche und zog einen Stuhl ans Sofa.

Sherlock drehte sich etwas, damit sie besser an seinen Fuß kam. Er war noch immer dunkelblau und angeschwollen.

,,Es wird noch etwas dauern, bevor sie den Fuß benutzen können, also besser...sie machen in der nächsten Zeit keinen Tanzkurs."

Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, vermutlich weil ihr Humor miserabel war oder weil er genau wusste, warum ihr Humor derart miserabel war.

Als sie den Verband gewechselt hatte, nahm sie sich Pflaster an seiner Stirnwunde vor.

,,Heilt schlecht."

Sie schluckte ihre Befangenheit weg und befestigte bestimmt das neue Pflaster auf der Schläfe.

,,Mycroft hat ihnen den Kopf gewaschen. Noch gestern haben sie knallrote Wangen bekommen, wenn Sie mich angesehen haben und jetzt-." Ein müdes Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen. Sie schenkte ihm einen anklagenden Blick und zwang ihn innezuhalten. Sie hatte ihn nach seinem Fall medizinisch versorgt, als er kaum mehr war, als eine leere Hülle.

Das war vor drei Tagen gewesen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her.

,,Was wollen Sie von Ihrem Bruder?" fragte sie mutig, fast ohne Zittern in der Stimme. Er wollte Respekt, Anerkennung, aber er würde es niemals zugeben.

Sherlock hielt inne, starrte sie an. ,,Nichts." log er schließlich, leise und gequält.

Er bettete sich wieder auf seinem Kissen, zog die Decke über sich. ,,Gute Nacht, Molly."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Also, ich hoffe es taugt ein wenig was.

Liebe Grüße:)

* * *

**3. Geheimcode**

* * *

Er hörte wie Molly nach ihm sah, bevor sie zu Bett ging. Er stellte sich schlafend, und als er sich sicher war, dass sie eingeschlafen war, erhob er sich vom Sofa und wanderte auf seinen Krücken umher. Seit drei Tagen kam er wieder zu sich selbst. Er hatte noch nie im Leben zu sich selbst kommen müssen. Nicht auf diese Weise. Und niemals hatte er drei Tage am Stück über sein Leben nachgedacht – nun, nicht auf diese Weise. Es war zum wahnsinnig werden. Wäre es ihm besser dabei ergangen, sich mit Mycroft zu streiten und von seinen schwer bewaffneten Wachhunden umgeben zu sein?

Hätte sich wenigstens sein Hochleistungshirn bei seinem Bruder besser aufgehoben gefühlt?

Dass er Molly angesprochen und sie bearbeitet hatte, sah Mycroft ähnlich. Wenn er nicht an ihn selbst herankam, dann setzte er sein Messer an der schwächsten Stelle an. In diesem Fall Molly. Oder genauer gesagt, ihre Unsicherheit. Mycroft, der Bluthund, der jede noch so winzige Anwandlung von Angst und Verletzung erschnüffeln konnte. Gut, bei Molly musste man blind und taub gleichzeitig sein und ein außerordentlich großes Herz besitzen, um ihre Unsicherheit mit großer Willenskraft zu ignorieren.

Mit Willenskraft konnte er aufwarten, und ja, vielleicht mit einem kleinen bisschen Anstand und widersprüchlicher Zuneigung den Menschen gegenüber, deren Nähe er immer wieder aufsuchte, etwas, das andere vermutlich als sein Herz bezeichnet hätten, aber zu wissen, wann er die Grenze zwischen genialer Angeberei und der Demontage des Gegenübers überschritten hatte, war etwas, das jenseits seiner Fähigkeiten lag.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten sachte. Molly war ihm nicht böse. Nicht für lange. Ihr Blick war niemals vorwurfsvoll, vielleicht, wenn er es etwas zu weit getrieben hatte, soweit, dass andere Menschen, die Waffe schon auf ihn gerichtet hätten, aber sie verzieh ihm immer.

Was hatte er nur getan?

Er hatte ihre Hoffnung geschürt. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht zur Rationalität in der Lage war, aber sie war wie alle gewöhnlichen Menschen ein Sklave ihres Hormonsystems. Er konnte den Puls an ihrem Hals pochen sehen, wenn sie neben ihr saß, ihre hastigen Augenbewegungen und die Größe ihrer Pupillen, wie sich die Blutgefäße ihrer Haut weiteten und sie mit einem roten Schimmer überzogen. _Die Frau_ hatte sich _beinahe_ ebenso gut wie er selbst kontrollieren können. Sie waren _beinahe_ gleich. Sie war auf eine verheißungsvolle und beruhigende Art distanziert, knallhart und unnachgiebig – und ihre einzige Schwäche war – nun- er gewesen. Aber sie brauchte ihn nicht, nichts, außer seiner Bewunderung und konnte gehen wann sie wollte. Sie wusste, dass sie wiederkommen konnte, wann immer sie wollte, und wann immer ihr Lebenswandel es zuließ, solange sie nicht darauf bestand Dinner mit ihm zu haben und ihm zum Dessert flehen zu lassen.

Sie war eine Festung. Das hatte ihn fasziniert.

Mollys Körper dagegen war eine Bühne ihrer Gefühle und alles sprang ihm daraus entgegen, ohne dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, eine Mauer aus Gesten und Mimik davor zu errichten. Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht wollte, es war schlicht und ergreifend etwas, das jenseits ihrer Fähigkeiten lag.

Wie verdammt noch mal hielt sie es nur aus, ihre Angriffsflächen vor sich her zutragen und auch noch ein großes rotes X darauf zu malen, damit man besser traf? Sie verdiente etwas Nachhilfe im Überleben, besonders wenn sie mit ihm befreundet bleiben wollte.

Er stemmte sich mit den Krücken bis zum Wohnzimmerfenster uns sah hinaus. Molly wohnte im dritten Stock und die Höhe schien ihm wie ein Schlund entgegen zu grinsen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Zeit wieder rational zu werden. Nicht an die Tiefe zu denken. Nicht daran, dass er vielleicht nicht nur aus seinem genialen, hochleistungsfähigen Verstand bestand, sondern er dem Rest vielleicht ebenso Beachtung schenken sollte.

Nein. Er hatte es zur Kenntnis genommen.

Das hier war vorübergehend. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er nun mal ein Hormonsystem besaß, und dass er dort oben auf dem Dach eine Scheißangst gehabt hatte, und dass der Nachklang der Angst ihn noch immer einholte, aber er würde auch das hier überwinden. Er würde das alles hinter sich lassen und wieder ganz der Alte sein.

Ein gutes Stück Arbeit wartete noch auf ihn.

Aber er lebte. Und sobald er wieder laufen konnte, würde er sich dieser Arbeit widmen.

Die Frau lebte. Sie hätte ihn ausgelacht. Weil er wie ein kleiner Junge am Fenster stand und Angst vor dem Zettel in seiner Hosentasche hatte.

Aber auch das wäre nur vorübergehend.

Ob er in Mycroft Haus leichter Ablenkung hätte finden können? Sein Hirn hätte beschäftigen können? Nein, er hasste Ablenkung. Wenn er sich nicht voll und ganz auf etwas einlassen konnte, egal wie beängstigend es schien, wurde er wütend und unruhig. Mycroft reizte ihn. Nicht im positiven Sinn.

Er sah weniger den genialen Detektive in ihm als seinen kleinen Bruder, der von einer Schwierigkeit in die nächste stolperte. Diese engstirnige Erhabenheit, mit der er seinem kleinen _sozial behinderten_ Bruder gegenübertrat, widerte ihn an.

Sherlock schwelgte nicht gerne in der Vergangenheit, und so zwang er sich auch jetzt die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit weg zuschieben. Sie war notwendig gewesen, weil jeder Mal klein anfing, aber nun war er groß und konnte sich die Schuhe schon selber binden, auch wenn sein Bruder vermutlich glaubte, auch dafür jemanden seiner Untergebenen vorbeischicken zu müssen, damit er nicht auf seine Nase fiel.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Ihm war übel vor Hunger - und doch erschien es ihm unmöglich zu essen. Sein Bruder hätte ihm Irrationalität vorgeworfen, vermutlich sogar Emotionalität - und Sherlock hätte aus Protest erst recht nichts gegessen.

Mit einem leisen Schnauben musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ohne die Hilfe seines Bruders verloren gewesen wäre.

Dass er nun kalt und gar nicht mehr trotzig in einer Leichenhalle liegen würde.

Er wandte er sich ab. Morgen wäre seine Beerdigung. Molly und Mycroft hätten noch einiges zu tun. Seine eigene Beerdigung. Er hätte sich nur zu gerne Mycrofts rührende Grabesrede angehört.

Noch viel lieber hätte er John wiedergesehen und Mrs. Hudson. Sogar Lestrade. Lediglich bei Donovan hoffte er, dass sie ihre eigene kleine Party feierte.

Natürlich würde er nicht hingehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Molly ihre Karriere umsonst gefährdet hatte; dass alles was sie in Gang gesetzt und organisiert hatte, umsonst gewesen wäre. Es hing viel mehr davon ab, als sogar Molly sich vorzustellen vermochte. Mycrofts Männer, die um ihre Wohnung postiert waren, hätten ihr ein Lied davon singen können.

* * *

Molly erwachte von einem krachenden Geräusch. Sofort fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Sherlock bei ihr wohnte. Einen Moment lang sah sie Charlie an, der seit ihrem ersten Semester beim Aufwachen begrüßt hatte. Sie starrte Charlie an. Charlie sagte nichts, wie immer.

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, streifte Charlie, dessen Knochenarm leicht klapperte und riss die Tür auf. Sherlock, der in der Küche stand, sah sie ertappt an.

Mollys Blick fiel auf die zerbochene Kanne auf dem Boden und den Tee, der sich dampfend auf dem Boden ausbreitete.

,,Tee?" fragte Sherlock trocken. Sein fester Griff brachte die Krücken zum zittern, auf die er sich stützte. Mollys Brust zog sich leicht zusammen.

,,Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie kein Auge zugetan, Sherlock."

,,Sie ebenfalls."

Sie lächelte. Er wandte sein Gesicht ab. ,,Ein Erbstück, die Kanne."

Sie zögerte. ,,Ja. Woher -".

,,Sie ist furchtbar hässlich. Nicht Ihr Stil, Molly."

Sie atmete ein, und es war beinahe ein Lachen. Er hatte recht.

Sie entriss sich dem Anblick und hastete zu ihm. ,,Warten Sie. Ich mache das. Entschuldigen Sie, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sie ...überhaupt ….".

_Irgendetwas wollen._

Während sie den Tee aufwischte und die Scherben beseitigte, verschwand er wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Das Teekochen hatte er fürs Erste aufgegeben. Dass sie nun wusste, dass er gerne Tee kochte, machte sie ...glücklich.

Ihr war dennoch bewusst, dass Sherlock und sie viel mehr trennte, als die Wände ihrer Wohnung. Sie beide hatten heute Nacht wach gelegen, aber Sherlock hatte allein sein wollen, und sie ihn nicht stören.

Das euphorische Glücksgefühl, das seine Bitte ihr zu helfen in ihr geweckt hatte, vibrierte leise in ihr. Sie fühlte immer noch die Aufregung, seine Komplizin gewesen zu sein, die geholfen hatte, sein Leben zu retten, aber etwas hatte sich geändert. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen begriffen, was es bedeutete, ihn nicht mehr aus der Ferne anzuhimmeln. Sie hatte ihn in Fleisch und Blut vor sich. Hier war er nicht nur der vor Energie strotzende Wissenschaftler aus dem Labor oder der Mann, der sich auf Parties wie auf einem zwischenmenschlichen Minenfeld bewegte, hier war er der Sherlock, der sein vom Schock gezeichnetes Gesicht vor ihr verbarg und versuchte sich abwechselnd um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, um dann wieder in eine Starre zu verfallen, wie ein verwundetes Tier, das sich verkroch.

Dass er hier war, war berauschend. Es tat von Zeit zu Zeit weh. Es inspirierte sie. Und es führte dazu, dass sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte.

Dass er hier war, bedeutete, dass er ihr vollkommen vertraute. Es machte sie glücklich, trotz der Tatsache, dass heute eine schwere Aufgabe vor ihr lag.

Sie war stolz darauf, sein Vertrauen zu haben. Der Tag würde hart werden, aber sie wusste, warum sie es tat. Mit einer entschlossenen Geste beseitigte sie den letzten Rest der Scherben. Er lebte. Er atmete. Und er war hier, bei ihr.

Natürlich hätte sie gerne dasselbe ihn ihm ausgelöst, wie er es bei ihr tat, aber seine Freundschaft, sein Vertrauen ehrte sie so sehr, dass sie im Moment nicht auf den Gedanken kam, auf mehr zu hoffen.

Ja, sie hatte die Nacht über immer wieder am Kopfkissen gerochen, auf der Suche nach den Überresten seines Aftershaves, nach irgendeinem Geruch, den der hinterlassen hatte. Sie kannte seinen Geruch aus dem Labor, sie hatte ihn so oft in der Nase gehabt, dass sie sogar hatte sagen können, wann er heimlich geraucht hatte. Manchmal machte es ihr Angst, wie sehr sie ihre Sehnsucht einnahm, und dann nahm sie sich vor, wieder einen Schritt zurückzugehen, rückwärts aus der Tür des Raumes, in dem er stand und der Welt und den Männern dort draußen wieder eine Chance zu geben.

Aber das letzte Mal, als sie es versucht hatte, hatte sie das gefährlichste kriminelle Genie der Gegenwart gedatet, einen Mann, der so charmant und zuvorkommend gewesen war, dass es sie nicht verwunderte, dass sich alles nur als Schwindel entpuppt hatte.

Molly lauschte kurz an der Wohnzimmertür. Sie vernahm ein leises Rascheln, aber sie dachte sie nichts dabei. Vermutlich las Sherlock eine ihrer Zeitschriften.. Mach dich zurecht, ermahnte sie sich. Als sie geduscht und ihr Haar geföhnt hatte, machte sie es mit einer Perlmuttspange am Hinterkopf fest. Sie verzichtete auf Makeup, denn es erschien ihr falsch aufgetakelt auf eine Beerdigung zu gehen, also trug sie nur etwas dezenten Lippenstift auf. Das schwarze Kleid, das sie sich überstreifte war dasselbe, dass sie auch bei der Beerdigung ihres Vaters getragen hatte. Schlicht und schön. Sie fühlte sich hübsch darin, aber auch ein wenig traurig, weil die Trauer um ihren Vater sie einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Mit Toten zu arbeiten machte es nicht leichter mit dem Tod umzugehen. Nachdem sie in ihre Schuhe geschlüpft war, machte sie hastig Tee, stand mit wippenden Schuhspitzen vor dem Wasserkocher, und starrte minutenlang gedankenverloren in die Luft, während der Tee zog. Mit dem Tablett in der Hand trat sie vor der Wohnzimmertür.

Natürlich sie konnte es nicht leugnen, das wäre schlichtweg ignorant. Sie wollte, dass Sherlock sie attraktiv fand. Aber trotz alledem ließ der Gedanke daran sie gereizt aufseufzen.

Wie gut sie darin war in offene Messer zu laufen! So war sie schon immer gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut an Weihnachten, und wie er sie bloßgestellt hatte. Und selbst wenn sie sein Verhalten durchschaut hatte, machte dies die Erinnerung nicht weniger unangenehm.

Sie drückte die Tür auf.

Sherlock saß an ihrem Wohnzimmertisch, umgeben von Akten. Ihren Akten. Aus manchen hatte er die Papiere herausgerissen. Der Weg aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer war mit einem halben Dutzend der Aktenmappen gepflastert, die ihm wohl aufgrund der Krücken, die er benutzte, aus der Hand gefallen waren.

Eines der Papierbündel, die er aus den Akten gerissen hatte, starrte er gerade intensiv an. Dann griff er nach den Fotos.

,,Sherlock...".

Sie stellte das Tablett mit den Teegedecken auf dem Tischrand ab.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, war das Foto beiseite und schnappte sich ein neues.

,,Sherlock...".

Er reagierte nicht, warf das Foto beiseite und riss eine andere Akte auf. Molly stellte bestürzt fest, dass er ihr halbes Arbeitszimmern auf dem Tisch und dem Boden verteilt hatte.

,,Sherlock, sie bringen meine Akten durcheinander. Sie sind -".

,,Eine heimliche Dauerausleihe? Mitgenommene Arbeit, weil Ihnen zu Hause so schnell langweilig wird? Einer Ihrer Akten hat mich ungefähr fünf Sekunden beschäftigen können. Beinahe ihre gesamte Klientel ist im Bett gestorben. Hatten die nichts besseres zu tun?"

,,Bitte, Sherlock, sie dürfen die Akten nicht durcheinander bringen. Eigentlich sollten Sie sie nicht einmal aus dem Regal nehmen."

Sherlock stand auf und drückte ihr den Papierstapel in die Hand. ,,Ach kommen Sie schon, Molly." Er erhob sich, etwas wackelig, ohne die Krücken und wedelte leicht mit der Hand. ,,Sie lassen mich in ihrer Leichenhalle herumwüten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Und jetzt machen Sie Theater wegen ein paar Unterlagen? Gönnen Sie mir etwa keine geistige Fingerübung?"

,,Doch, Sherlock, aber können Sie das nicht tun, ohne alle Akten durcheinander zu bringen? Können Sie nicht wenigstens ...die Unterlagen drin lassen, und die Fotos wieder -".

,,Sie haben Recht. Die traurige Wahrheit ist ohnehin, dass selbst eine Runde Cluedo viel spannender als irgendeiner Ihrer ..._Fälle_."

,,Sherlock, ich arbeite für ein Krankenhaus. Es ist normal, dass die meisten meiner Klienten im Bett sterben."

Sherlock hörte nicht auf sie, raufte sich das Haar. ,,Normal. Bitte benutzen Sie dieses Wort nicht, ja? Haben Sie Cluedo?"

,,N- nein." Molly war irritiert. Sherlock machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er das Chaos wieder beseitigen wollte. Er schob sich mit seinen Krücken an ihr vorbei zu dem Tablett mit der Teekanne.

,,Zucker." sagte er mit einem solch schmeichlerischen Lächeln, dass Molly ganz schummrig wurde.

,,Nein, ich nehme nie Zucker." antwortete sie reflexartig.

Sherlock neigte sich umständlich auf eine Krücke gestützt zu der Teekanne, goss ihr ein und reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee.

,,Mord durch Zucker."

,,Was?"

,,Stevenson wurde von seiner Frau mit Zucker und verdünntem Insulin umgebracht, weil er einen Liebhaber hatte. Und das nicht gerade heimlich. Die Akte liegt ...irgendwo dort."

Er deutete auf den Haufen aus Fotos und Papierstapeln.

Molly starrte das Chaos eine Weile lang an, dann entriss sie sich dem Anblick. Sie zitterte plötzlich am ganzen Leib, sah sich wieder die fremde Leiche hervorholen, sie präparieren, sich unauffällig durch die Flure der Pathologie bewegen. Sie war gut gewesen. Für Sherlock. Nicht nur sie hatte ihren Job gefährdet, mit dem was sie getan hatte. Und selbst jetzt hatte sie noch manchmal Angst, dass dort draußen vor der Tür die Polizei hielt, nur um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich voll und ganz auf Mycroft verlassen konnte. Sie musste diese Akten zurückbringen, ganz und vollständig. Warum hatte sie nur soviel Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen?

,,Sie dürfen das hier nicht durcheinander bringen, Sherlock!" sagte sie eindringlich und ordnete wahllos ein paar Akten zusammen. Doch mehr als eine verzweifelte Geste war es nicht.. ,,Das ist wichtig, weil ich sie nämlich wieder ins Krankenhaus zurück - sie dürfen das nicht!".

Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden.

,,Ach, seien Sie doch nicht eine solche Spielverderberin, Molly!"

Er schnappte sich seine Krücken und hebelte sich mit mehreren Schritten zu den Fotos mit ihren Eltern. ,,In Ordnung. Ich will Ihrem Kontrollzwang nicht im Weg stehen. Es gibt ja _genug_ andere spannende Dinge in diesem Gefängnis, mit den ich meinen ausgehungerten Verstand füttern kann. Was haben wir da? Eine kleine Familiengeschichte?" fragte er sanft.

_Oh nein._

Sein neurotischer Anfall war noch nicht vorbei.

,,Nicht, Sherlock... bitte." flehte Molly.

,,Wissen Sie, ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie sie es geschafft haben, Pathologin zu werden. Aber jetzt wird mir einiges klar."

,,Sherlock...".

,,Ihr Vater ist eine ältere Version ihrer selbst, Molly. Ihnen sehr ähnlich, nicht nur vom Gesicht als auch vom Charakter. Von Ihrer Mutter haben Sie anscheinend Ihren Ordnungsinn, meine Güte, bei dieser Frau, da sitzt ja jeder Knopf, jede Gesichtsfalte und rein gar nichts wird dem Zufall überlassen. Das Juradiplom ihrer Mutter ist glamourös in Szene gesetzt, und der Grad ihrer Eitelkeit entspricht dem Ausmaß ihrer Enttäuschung, denn sie hat es ihren Beruf nie so weit gebracht, wie sie es wollte. Das ist das Arbeitszimmer ihrer Mutter. Ganz eindeutig. Aber was ist das? Kaum Akten im Regal? Keine Auszeichnungen? Nicht einmal ein kleiner Zeitungsartikel. Sie hat versucht die Lücken mit dicken Wälzern zu füllen, die sie kaum angerührt hat. Aber dafür übergroßes Namensschild mit ihrem Titel, also wenn das nicht darauf hindeutet, dass sie viel zu kompensieren hat. So steif wie sie dasteht, hatte sie nicht viel für Umarmungen übrig, nicht wahr? Ihr Vater ist da schon weniger eitel, es war ihm nicht wichtig, dass seine Diplome aus Auszeichnungen auf dem Bild zu sehen waren, deswegen hat er sich im Büro ihrer Mutter ablichten lassen. Ihre Mutter hat sich immer durchgesetzt, soviel steht fest. Sein Haltungsschaden lassen auf einen Beruf, vielmehr eine Berufung schließen, die ihn viel Zeit vornübergebeugt an Tischen hat verbringen lassen. Er trägt eine Brille mit einer hohen Dioptrinzahl. Er ist seit seiner frühen Kindheit den Büchern zugetan. Büchern mit kleiner Schrift und viel Informationen. Alten Büchern, Dokumenten aus Pergament und alten Papier, von dem auch schon mal die Tinte aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert an seinem Zeigefinger kleben bleibt. Sogar vor dieser Aufnahme hat er sich nicht zurückhalten können, der Gute. Er flieht sich in die Arbeit, isst kaum. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach hat er sich damit abgefunden, sich nicht durchsetzen zu können, und hat schlicht und ergreifend resigniert. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter war er Ihnen immer zugetan. Ihre Mutter ist separiert, als gehöre sie nicht mehr zu ihnen beiden. Ihren Ehering hat sie jedenfalls nicht mit der selben Hingabe getragen wie ihr Vater. Und sie Molly, sie lächeln so brav, dass einem Angst und bange werden kann. Sie haben Angst, vor dem was vor Ihnen liegt, vor ihrem Studium der Medizin, und vermutlich vor dem ganzen Leben, weil sie wissen, wie ähnlich Sie Ihrem Vater sind."

Molly spürte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Sherlock sah das Foto mit fiebrigen Blick an.

,,Sie haben ihr ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan, als Papi gefallen zu wollen, haben Ihre Eliteschule und ihr Studium absolviert, immer in der Absicht unabhängig zu werden, stark und selbstbewusst, egal wie sehr das Ihrer Natur widerspricht. Und deswegen haben Sie Medizin studiert, ebenso aufopferungsvoll wie alles andere, nur die besten Noten geschrieben, immer mit der Angst im Rücken, in einer kalten Ehe wie ihre Eltern zu landen. Sie wollten Karriere machen, Menschen helfen, gut sein, um Ihrer selbst willen, aber irgendetwas kam dazwischen. Etwas, dass dazu geführt hat, dass Sie nicht mal auf ihrer Abschlussfeier ihren Stolz gezeigt haben."

Er wandte ihr langsam seinen fragenden Blick zu.

Sie löste sich nur langsam aus ihrer Starre. ,,Sie hatten mit beinahe allem recht, Sherlock."

,,Beinahe?"

,,Vergessen Sie es! Sie hatten Ihren Spaß."

Sie stürmte in den Flur und griff nach dem Mantel.

,,Molly. Warten Sie."

Sie hörte Sherlocks Krücken hinter sich knarren. Er roch nicht nach seinem Aftershave, sondern mitgenommen.

,,Warten Sie." Seine Stimme war unruhig, bittend.

,,Bis später, Sie Idiot." erwiderte sie und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

Zwei von Mycrofts Männer machten Ihnen den Weg durch die Reportermeute frei, die vor dem Eingang des Friedhofs wartete. Ein ganz besonders stechendes Augenpaar konnte Molly förmlich auf sich spüren, als sie hinter das Friedhofstor trat.

Mycroft fing sie ab, noch bevor sie sich John und Mrs. Hudson anschließen konnte.

,,Mein herzliches Beileid, Miss Hooper." Mycroft schüttelte ihr die Hand.

Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an. ,,Danke."

Er ließ etwas wie nebenbei in ihre Manteltasche fallen und mit einem warnendem Blick bat er sie, erst später danach zu sehen. Und schon war Mycroft verschwunden. Mit ernster Miene ging er allein zu der Grabstelle, die für Sherlocks Beerdigung vorbereitet worden war.

Sie befühlte hastig den Inhalt ihrer Tasche. Ein kleines Päckchen. Für Sherlock.

,,Molly. Wie schön, dass Sie hier sind." wurde sie von Mrs. Hudson mit einem kräftigen Händedruck begrüßt. ,,Sie sehen so hübsch aus, so hübsch. Das hätte Sherlock bestimmt gefallen."

,,Ganz bestimmt, Mrs. Hudson." murmelte John mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. ,,Hallo, Molly." begrüßte er sie mit einem kraftlosen Händedruck.

Er sah blass aus, und als hätte er seit Sherlocks Tod nur mit Schlaftabletten die Nächte überstanden. Auch Lestrade wirkte verschlossen und betroffen, er sagte ebenso wenig.

,,Oh Herzchen, sie haben auch den ganzen Morgen geweint, nicht wahr?" Mrs. Hudson zog ein Taschentuch hervor und betupfte sich ihre feuchten Augen. ,,Mir geht es genauso. Es ist alles so unwirklich. Vor ein paar Tagen ist er noch durch seine Wohnung gewirbelt und jetzt -".

,,Mrs. Hudson." John räusperte sich. ,,Wir sollten nun...".

,,Aber ja. Entschuldigen Sie."

Gemeinsam gingen Sie zur Grabstelle, an der Sherlocks Urne aufgebahrt stand, und für einen Moment zog sich alles in Molly zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, dass nicht viel gefehlt hatte, um Sherlock wirklich in den Tod zu treiben.

Sie zwang sich nicht zu lächeln. Er war zu klug gewesen. Klug genug, um sie nach Hilfe zu fragen, klug genug, um zu wissen, wann er die Hilfe seines Bruders benötigte.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, wütend auf ihn zu sein, nicht jetzt. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Sich ihrer Rolle der Trauernden hingeben. Dass sie traurig war, half ihr dabei. Weil Sherlock sie daran erinnert hatte, wie sehr ihr ihr Vater fehlte, und dass es noch nicht lange her war, dass sie auf seiner Beerdigung gewesen war. Aber im Gegensatz zu Sherlock würde er nicht wiederkehren.

Sie bekam kaum ein Wort von Mycrofts mit, während sie darüber nachdachte, aber Johns Worte rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. War da leise Hoffnung zwischen der Bewunderung und Trauer, leise Hoffnung, dass sein erstaunlicher Freund, doch zurückkehren würde und dass das alles nur ein Schauspiel war? Ein eitles Schauspiel des großen kaltherzigen Sherlock Holmes, der die große Show liebte?

Als die Beerdigung ihr Ende nahm, legten John und Mrs. Hudson Gestecke auf das Grab. Sogar Lestrade hatte eines mitgebracht und mit der ihm eigenen Zurückhaltung schmückte er die Grabstelle damit.

,,Wer hätte das gedacht? Ich kann das nicht glauben. Dass er ein Betrüger war, Sie etwa, Molly?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Fragen Sie mich das im Ernst, Greg?"

,,Wir wissen es, Molly. Aber die Menschen da draußen kannten ihn nicht. Er war nicht gerade Schwiegermutters Liebling."

,,Unausstehlich." bemerkte Molly.

,,Dass er nicht ständig Beulen im Gesicht hatte, war erstaunlich." stimmte Lestrade zu.

Molly und Lestrade lachten fast zeitgleich auf.

,,Ich werde diesen Idioten vermissen." brummte Lestrade. ,,Mit ihm war es nie langweilig."

,,Nein." stimmte Molly zu. Sie legte, die Blumen, die sie mitgebracht hatte neben Lestrades Gesteck.

Plötzlich war da seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, ein sachtes Streifen.

Lestrade nickte in Richtung Ausgang. ,,Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie durch das Blitzlichtgewitter."

Gemeinsam mit John und Mrs. Hudson kämpften sie sich durch die Reportermeute, die ihnen am Ausgang auflauerte.

Ein eiferndes Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf. Sie erkannte es wieder. Diese Frau hatte ihr schon vorher aufgelauert.

,,Sie sind Molly Hooper, nicht wahr? Eine Freundin von Sherlock Holmes." Sie knipste hastig ein Bild, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

,,Für wen arbeiten Sie?" fragte Molly irritiert.

,,_Kitty Riley, online._ Mein eigenes Nachrichten-Portal. Und ich bin brennend an ihrer Meinung über Sherlock Holmes interessiert. Haben Sie jemals gedacht, dass er über eine solche kriminelle Energie verfügt? Haben Sie jemals Verdacht geschöpft? Ist Ihnen nichts während der letzten Monate nichts an ihm aufgefallen? Haben Sie eine Beziehung gehabt? Oder war er wirklich mit John Watson zusammen, wie alle gemutmaßt haben?"

,,Woher-".

,,Ihr Blog ist sehr interessant, Miss Hooper! Sind sie noch immer voller Bewunderung für Sherlock Holmes, obwohl er sich als Psychopath mit gespaltener Persönlichkeit herausgestellt hat?" Kitty Riley redete so schnell, dass die Worte auf sie einprasselten. ,,Wie denken Sie jetzt über ihn? Sind Sie enttäuscht, dass er doch nicht das Genie war, das sie so anziehend fanden?"

Molly erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder, als sie mit aller Wucht in Kitty Rileys Gesicht schlug.

Ihre Wut auf Sherlock und ihre unerschütterliche Zuneigung für ihn halfen ihr dabei, Miss Riley eine wortlose Antwort zu geben.

Miss Riley fiel in die Reporter, die sich hinter ihr drängelten, und Molly sah gerade noch, dass ihre Nase blutete, bevor Lestrade sie wütend weg zerrte.

,,Müssen Sie sich gerade diesen Zeitpunkt aussuchen, um ihren Charakter radikal zu ändern? Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie wütend sind, aber verdammt nochmal, sie werden Sherlocks Nachrufe mit diesem Verhalten nicht glanzvoller machen!" schimpfte er.

John und Mrs. Hudson sahen sie entgeistert an. Mycroft lächelte kurz und wissend, bevor er in ein schwarzes Auto stieg und sich zurück zu seiner Arbeit fahren ließ.

,,Ich werde das für sie regeln, Molly. Weil sie gerade in Trauer sind." sagte Lestrade und setzte sie in seinen Wagen.

John trat an sie heran. ,,Tee?" Als sie nickte, sagte er hastig. ,,Ich erwarte Sie in der Bakerstreet."

Molly rieb sich ihre schmerzende Hand und ließ sich von Lestrade zu seinem Dienstwagen schieben.

* * *

Lestrade brachte sie nach der vorgetäuschten Verhaftung unter Kitty Riley hasserfülltem Blick in die Bakerstreet. Molly war nur einmal hier gewesen. An Weihnachten. Ein paar Dinge erkannte sie wieder. Die Unordnung war neu. Und sie wusste sofort, dass es sich um Sherlocks Chaos handelte, das John so gelassen hatte, wie es war.

Mrs. Hudson räumte einen kleinen Tisch frei und servierte den Tee darauf.

,,Oh, Molly, Sherlock hat da ….noch zwei Hände im Kühlschrank. Ich glaube, die gehören Ihnen, nicht wahr?"

Molly nickte leicht. ,,Ja, ich nehme Sie mit. Ich muss morgen ohnehin wieder arbeiten."

,,Meinen Sie, dass ist eine gute Idee, Molly? Dass sie arbeiten?"

John räusperte sich. ,,Mrs. Hudson, für Molly kein Zucker."

Molly riss ihren Blick hoch und sie sah John wohl einen Moment zu fragend an.

,,Wir haben in der Kantine einen Tee getrunken, Molly." erinnerte er sie.

Sie lächelte leicht. Weder Jim Moriarty noch Sherlock Holmes hatten jemals auf so etwas geachtet, und den beiden entging wirklich nichts.

Mrs. Hudson reichte ihr die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Tee.

,,Danke."

,,Es tut mir gut zu arbeiten. Ich...was ist mit Ihnen, John?"

,,Ich weiß es nicht...ich fühle mich, als sei ich in einem einem Horrorfilm gefangen. Ich weiß, dass Leben muss weitergehen, aber ...so einfach ist es nicht."

,,Nein. Da haben Sie recht."

,,Ich denke alle zehn Minuten, er würde durch die Tür kommen. Und irgendetwas sagen, das ihm gerade durch seinen merkwürdigen , verqueren Verstand geht oder die Wand hapunieren, einfach nur, weil ihm langweilig ist."

John lächelte ein liebevolles, todtrauriges Lächeln. Mollys Brust war mit einem Mal von Schraubstock umklammert. Der heiße Tee vermochte es kaum, den Knoten in ihrem Magen zu lösen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie tun müssen. Soviele Menschen belügen. Sich verstellen. Es entsprach nicht ihrer Natur. Sie war ihr Vater, hatte Sherlock richtig erkannt. Aber sie wusste, warum sie es tat. Das beruhigte sie ein wenig.

Mrs. Hudson kamen wieder die Tränen und schniefte in ihr Taschentuch.

,,John, wollen Sie etwas Gebäck?"

,,Nein, danke Mrs. Hudson Tee reicht vollkommen. Danke." Sie alle nippten an ihrem Tee. Es war das Ritual, das ihnen Halt gab, obwohl sie den Tee Geschmack des Tees nicht einmal wahrnahmen.

,,Tee." sagte John plötzlich. ,,Tee war das Einzige, was Sherlock kochen konnte. Und das ziemlich gut."

,,Er hat Tee für Sie gekocht?"

,,Er hat Tee gekocht." sagte John lakonisch.

Mrs. Hudson setzte sich ebenfalls mit ihrer Tasse Tee in einen der Sessel. ,,Er war kein einfacher Mieter, aber es war immer aufregend mit ihm. Was mein altes Herz schon alles durchstehen musste!"

,,Ja, Mrs. Hudson, Sie sind in ihn vernarrt gewesen, geben Sie es zu. Er hätte das hier alles in die Luft sprengen können und sie hätten ihm verziehen." neckte John sie.

,,Er war ein Wirbelwind, ja. Und von Zeit zu Zeit nicht gerade ein Gentleman, aber ich habe ihm nicht lange böse sein können." gab sie zu und ließ die nächste Träne einfach über ihre faltige Wange laufen.

,,Werden Sie auch weiterhin hier wohnen, John?" fragte Molly.

,,Aber natürlich werden Sie das!" schimpfte Mrs. Hudson. ,,Sie bleiben hier, junger Mann."

John lächelte schwach. ,,Kann ich da nein sagen?"

,,Sie werden sehen, John. Es wird irgendwann leichter werden. Sich wieder zu öffnen. Und irgendwann werden Sie wieder -".

,,Danke, Mrs. Hudson."

,,Nach dem Tod meines Mannes war es auch nicht einfach für mich. Es braucht seine Zeit."

,,Ich hätte vielleicht doch gerne etwas Gebäck, Mrs. Hudson. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir vom Laden um die Ecke...Sherlock hat es auch immer gemocht...es würde mir...".

,,Aber natürlich John, aber natürlich." Mrs. Hudson tupfte sich mit dem Taschentuch das Gesicht trocken. ,,Ich bin in fünf Minuten zurück."

Kaum da sie verschwunden war, seufzte John leise. ,,Sie verschließt hartnäckig davor die Augen, dass ich seit über zwei Jahren Freundinnen habe."

Molly nahm einen Schluck Tee. Da war etwas warmes auf ihrer Wange. Als sie darüber wischte war ihre Wange feucht.

Sherlock war gerade in ihrer Wohnung, allein und sie hatte ihn einen Idioten genannt. Nein, er würde nicht Dummes machen, ganz bestimmt. Er würde sich beruhigen. Und sie-

,,Auch wenn es abgedroschen klingt, aber Mrs. Hudson hat recht. Es braucht Zeit, aber Sie werden irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen, Molly. Sie werden sehen." hörte sie John zögerlich, aber sanft zu ihr sprechen.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt darüber, dass er es ansprach, an.

,,Er ….konnte das nicht." sagte sie leise, bemüht im Präteritum zu bleiben.

,,Nein, er war nicht dafür gemacht. Nicht er."

,,Und was war mit Miss Adler?"

,,Oh, Molly. Quälen Sie sich nicht mit diesem Gedanken. Irene Adler hat ebenso gerne wie er gespielt. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. Sherlock war nicht der Typ, der mit mir beim Kaffee über sein Privatleben geplaudert hat."

,,Entschuldigen Sie, John. Ich wollte nicht - ."

,,Nein, schon gut. Ich verstehe sie. Sherlock hatte seinen eigenen Code, den man erst verstanden hat, wenn man ihn gut genug kannte. Es war nicht einfach."

John stellte seine Tasse beiseite. ,,Möchten Sie...". Er zögerte, runzelte die Stirn. ,,Möchten Sie etwas von ihm haben? Als Erinnerung?"

,,Was? Wirklich...aber...".

,,Es ist in Ordnung. Was soll ich tun? Das alles wegwerfen? Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass dieser erstaunliche Mann tot ist. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass er nicht jeden Moment durch die Tür kommt, sich in den Sessel fallen lässt und anfängt sich darüber auszulassen, dass niemand sich für die Präzision seiner Wissenschaft interessiert, sondern nur für die Fotos mit seinem neuen Hut. Sie haben ihn sehr gern gehabt. Es ist in Ordnung."

,,Ich ...".

,,Was?"

,,Cluedo." entfuhr es ihr.

John lächelte traurig. ,,Sie haben meinen Blog sehr sorgfältig gelesen. Warten Sie kurz." John kehrte nur kurz darauf mit einer ramponierten Schachtel wieder. ,,Wundern Sie sich nicht. Er hat mit einem Brieföffner darauf eingestochen, weil er nicht glauben wollte, dass das Opfer nicht der Mörder sein konnte."

Mollys Hände strichen über den die Schachtel. ,,Danke."

Er tätschelte ihr die Schulter. ,,Guter Schlag übrigens, vorhin." Er räusperte sich und wandte sich ab.

Sie lachte auf. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. ,,Danke, John."

* * *

,,Sherlock?"

Als Molly das Wohnzimmer betrat, ließ sie vor Schreck die Tüten fallen. Das Fenster stand offen. Sie rannte zum Fenster und sah sie auf die Straße hinunter.

,,Seien Sie nicht albern, Molly." erklang eine Stimme aus einer Ecke neben dem Regal. ,,Ich brauchte nur frische Luft. Ich habe nicht einmal meinen Kopf hinaus gesteckt."

Sherlock saß in der Ecke neben dem Regal und hatte sich in eine Decke gewickelt. Seine Augen starrten in die Luft.

,,Was ist mit Ihnen?"

,,Ich brauchte plötzlich...eine Decke." murmelte er.

Molly kniete sich zu ihm hin und fühlte seinen Puls. Leicht erhöht. Klamme, blasse Haut.

Der Schock hatte ihn eingeholt.

,,Kommen Sie." Sie hievte ihn hoch und manövrierte ihn um die Aktenberge herum zum Sofa. Er ließ sich bereitwillig darauf sinken und zog die Decke wieder um sich.

,,Geht es John gut? Und Mrs. Hudson?"

Molly zögerte.

,,Den Umständen entsprechend. Aber ich glaube...John wartet auf Sie, Sherlock."

,,Der gute alte schlichte John Watson." lächelte Sherlock matt.

Molly erhob sich und holte die Tüte. Nacheinander legte sie den Inhalt auf den Rest an Platz, der auf den Tisch geblieben war.

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn, als er die Cluedo-Schachtel sah. ,,Oh, John, Sie sentimentaler Idiot."

Als er die Nikotinpflaster sah, hoben sich seine Augen erstaunt.

,,Das habe ich nicht von John. I- ich weiß, dass sie seit Jahren versuchen mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören, und ihre Arme zittern ständig."

,,Danke." murmelte Sherlock. Er klang dabei wie ein zehnjähriger, der Lesen lernte. Hastig riss der die Schachtel auf.

Molly lächelte und wusste wie albern sie wirken musste, weil sie sich über diese kleine Wort so sehr freute. Aber es war ihr gleichgültig. Sogar, dass sie wütend auf ihn war. Sie verstand diesen kleinen Teil seines Codes: Er war traurig. Er fühlte sich rastlos. Und gefangen.

Aber er war hier.

,,Was ist in dem Glas?" fragte er, während er sich jeweils rechts und links drei Nikotinpflaster anbrachte.

,,Ihre Hände. Ich meine...meine Hände...die Hände eines ehemaligen Patien -."

,,Schon gut, Molly. Ich denke, ich weiß worauf Sie hinaus wollen."

,,Ach ja. Das hier ist von Mycroft."

Sie überreichte ihm das kleine Päckchen. Er steckte es weg und griff nach dem letzten Gegenstand in der Tüte. Es war ein Notenheft.

_Mendelsohn- Bartholdy. _

Molly holte Luft.

,,Ich habe einen Handel für Sie, Sherlock."

,,Einen Handel?" So etwas wie Neugier lag in seiner Stimme.

Sie reichte ihm eine Papiertüte, in der ihr Mrs. Hudson den Rest des Gebäcks mitgegeben hatte. ,,Sie essen die hier. Und dafür spiele ich Mendelsohn für sie."

,,Und eine Runde Cluedo – mit verfeinerten Regeln."

,,In Ordnung."

Sherlock griff nach der Papiertüte und stopfte sich einen Keks in den Mund. Der Geschmack schien ihm vertraut. Er hatte ihm kaum hinunter geschluckt, als er innehielt.

,,Timing?"

,,Was?"

,,Ist es es an der Zeit, sich zu entschuldigen?"

,,Ich...nun...ja?"

,,Verzeihen Sie mir."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange, hastig lehnte er sich wieder zurück.

Molly sah ihn erstaunt an. ,,Danke."

Sie musste schwer schlucken. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich.

,,Kein Grund eine Herzattacke zu bekommen, Molly." sagte Sherlock und stopfte sich zwei weitere Kekse in den Mund.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Ein Spiel**

,,In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Ich ...".

,,Sie geben auf?"

,,Sherlock, wenn man zwanzig Runden am Stück verliert, sollte man vielleicht anfangen realistisch zu werden." Sie packte das Spiel zusammen und überreichte ihm wie selbstverständlich die Schachtel.

,,Ich frage mich, wie Sie das aushalten, Sherlock." fragte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern. ,,So intelligent zu sein, dass alles irgendwann ...zu einfach ist."

Sherlock sah zur Seite. ,,Und wie ist es, andauernd mit seinem Verstand an seine Grenzen zu stoßen?"

,,Ich habe jedenfalls genug Verstand um zu schlußfolgern, dass Sie...".

,,Dass ich was?" fragte er lauernd.

,,Nicht gerne Fragen beantworten, solange Sie ihre Person betreffen."

,,Natürlich ist es von Zeit zu Zeit anstrengend auf Sie alle warten zu müssen, aber wenn ich mich jedes Mal darüber aufregen würde, wenn sie alle auf der Stelle treten, dann käme ich zu nichts anderem mehr, daher drehe ich oft einfach noch ein paar Runden in meinem Geistespalast."

,,Ihrem Geistespalast?"

,,Molly, hören Sie auf damit! Spielen wir jetzt irgendein Quiz?"

,,Nein, das ist Konversation." Sie lächelte, als wäre sie seine Lehrerin und er ein kleiner dummer Junge. ,,Eine ganz _gewöhnliche_ Unterhaltung."

,,Warten Sie." Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich an seine Schläfe. In Gedanken schritt er durch die Korridore seines geistigen Palastes, fand die Tür auf der ,,Baskerville" stand, und dahinter alle gedanklichen Notizen, ihre Verbindungen und Schlußfolgerungen er konnte sie einfach so abrufen, sie perfekt durchdacht und geordnet, wiedergeben. Die klare reine Deduktion, die zur Lösung des Falls in Baskerville geführt hatte, mit allen gedanklichen Zwischenschritten. Als er er fertig war warf er einen Seitenblick auf Mollys Uhr und sah, dass er drei Minuten gebraucht hatte.

,,Das war...".

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. ,,Beeindruckend."

Er lächelte. Wie wenig es zur Zeit brauchte, um ihn sich freuen zu lassen, wie einen zehnjährigen Sherlock, der an Weihnachten endlich sein langersehntes 2000 Pfund Mikroskop bekommen hatte.

,,Sie klingen wie John."

,,Danke."

Hatte er ein Kompliment gemacht? Es war nur eine Feststellung gewesen.

,,Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass sie schon nach zehn Runden aufgeben." kam er auf die gewöhnliche Konversation zurück. John zuliebe war er gewillt, sich ein wenig darin zu üben.

,,Dasselbe hatte ich von Ihnen gedacht, Sherlock. Und nachdem sie mir ihren Geistespalast vorgeführt haben, frage ich mich, warum sie überhaupt mit mir gespielt haben."

,,Soweit können Sie nicht schlußfolgern?"

,,Natürlich." Sie lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.

Die Frau lächelte nicht so. Nicht so, dass es einem entgegen sprang.

,,Ich bin müde." sagte er hastig. ,,Gute Nacht."

Er zog demonstrativ die Decke über den Kopf.

Sie blieb an der Tür stehen. ,,Sie haben den Zucker vergessen."

Er konnte es förmlich vor sich sehen: John und sie. In der Cafeteria, ein Schwätzchen beim Tee haltend. Er war nie mitgegangen, weil er während seiner Analysen nie aß.. John hatte es vermutlich genossen ihr von seinen gedanklichen Sackgassen zu erzählen. Oh, wie vorhersehbar kleinlich Dr. John Watson manchmal sein konnte. Und _Dr._ Molly Hooper war nicht besser.

Sherlock Augenlider zuckten zusammen. ,,Das war unnötiger Ballast, Molly."

Sie lächelte so sehr, dass er sie dabei atmen hören konnte.

,,Gute Nacht, Sherlock. Der Abend war….".

,,Verfolgen Sie die Presse, Molly?"

,,Ja, ein wenig. Beim Tee, in der Pause."

,,Kitty Riley schreibt vermutlich nicht gerade originell."

,,Nein, eigentlich kaum besser, als eine Pausenhofklatschtante. Von Fakten hält sie nicht besonders viel."

,,Ich mache mir nichts aus Klatsch." Sherlock vergrub sich unter seiner Decke.

,,Gute Nacht, Sherlock."

Er hörte wie Molly die Tür des Wohnzimmers hinter sich zuzog, wie sie duschte, Zähne putzte und ins Bett ging,

Als Sherlock allein war, zog er das Päckchen aus seiner Hosentasche und befreite es aus dem Packpapier. Es war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein neues Smartphone. Da es sich um ein Geschenk von Mycroft handelte, würde es wahrscheinlich von ihm höchstpersönlich überwacht. Wenigstens würde die Frequenz sicher sein.

Als er es einschaltete, blinkte ihm die erste Nachricht entgegen.

Sherlock öffnete sie.

_Wenn du mit deiner Menschlichkeitsnummer fertig bist, komm zu mir. Ich rate dir, dir nicht all zu lang Zeit zu lassen. Wir haben Dinge zu besprechen. Mycroft._

Sherlock tippte hastig eine Nachricht ein.

_Tut mir leid, geschätzter Bruder. Ich kann gerade nicht gehen. _

Ein paar Minuten später kam die Antwort.

_Treib es nicht zu weit, Sherlock. Meine Geduld hat Grenzen. Das ist kein Spiel._

Sherlock warf das Telefon beiseite und legte sich quer über das Sofa. Molly hatte sich beim Cludeo mehr schlecht als recht geschlagen und er war nach fünf Minuten gelangweilt gewesen. Aber er hatte sie an diesem Abend nicht weiter verärgern wollen, also hatte er es bei einigen leicht abfälligen Bemerkungen belassen, die ihn von seinem Drang sie niederzumähen, ein wenig abgelenkt hatten. Er starrte an die Decke. Sie hatte vor dem heimeligen Spieleabend seinen Fuß untersucht, ihm eine Salbe gegeben, eine Spritze gesetzt, und den Fuß neu verbunden. Es würde eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern, bis der Fuß geheilt wäre. Was sollte er bis dahin tun? Er brauchte ein anderes Tor zu Außenwelt als Mollys sporadische Erzählungen.

Und er wollte John und Mrs. Hudson wiedersehen. Heimlich. Nur so. Und er wollte die Welt wieder zurecht rücken. Damit wenigstens die Menschen, die ihm zugetan waren, wieder sicher wären.

Es half nicht, sich zu verkriechen. Es half nicht, sich über Molly Gedanken zu machen. Er war noch nie solange in einer Wohnung eingesperrt gewesen, die nicht seine eigene gewesen war. Es hatte zwar Tage gegeben, an denen er sein Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte, aber das hatte er selbst bestimmt und das Kokain hatte ihm geholfen, seine Sinne und Gedanken in neue Bahnen zu lenken.

Aber diesmal würde nicht einmal Kokain oder ein SMS-Spiel mit _der Frau_ helfen.

Im kalten Licht der Leichenhalle lag Moriarty auf dem Autopsietisch. Als Sherlock näher trat, öffnete er die Augen. Sherlock blieb stehen, aber er ertappte sich dabei, dass er Moriarty ins Gesicht starrte.

,,Erschrecke ich Sie? Wie schön. Ich habe gewonnen." Moriartys blutleere Lippen grinsten.

,,Sie sind tot." hörte Sherlock sich kühl erwidern. ,,Meine Freunde leben."

,,Ich mache Ihnen Angst, Sherlock." sagte Moriarty. ,,Spinnen hinterlassen ein Netz, auch wenn die Spinnen auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden."

,,Ich werde es mit Freuden zerstören."

Moriartys Grinsen sank zu einem kühlen Lächeln. ,,Sie haben mich immer unterschätzt, mein Lieber."

Moriarty sah ihn aus seinen schwarzen Augen an, die so lebendig wirkten, dass der Rest von ihm nur noch lebloser erschien. Langsam erhob er sich vom Autopsietisch, ohne das Leichentuch loszulassen. Blut quoll ihm aus der Schusswunde am Kopf, während er auf Sherlock zuging. Sherlock zog seine Browning und richtete sie auf ihn.

,,Ich habe Argumente, Moriarty. Sehr eindrucksvolle Argumente."

,,Wie schön, Sherlock. Das ist so schön für Sie." Moriartys Gesicht verzerrte sich im Wahnsinn ,,Aber ich habe nichts übrig für ARGUMENTE!"

,,Sind Sie sicher?" zischte Sherlock und drückte ihm die Waffe an die Stirn. ,,Ihr Herz schlägt. Sie werden verbluten."

,,Es ändert nichts, Sherlock." erwiderte Moriarty amüsiert. ,,Rein gar nichts!"

Dann verschluckte ihn die Dunkelheit und Moriarty schien kaum mehr als ein Schatten zu sein.

Sherlock folgte ihm mit seiner Waffe. Der Schatten wanderte an ihm vorbei, schien ihn zu streifen. Sherlock drückte ab.

Sein Fußgelenk schrie vor Schmerz. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er die Gestalt vor sich zu Boden geworfen hatte. Er sah Mollys erschrockenes Gesicht vor sich, hörte sie schwer atmen. Er hatte sie fest zu Boden gedrückt und war dabei ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen. Er konnte das angstvolle Vibrieren in ihrer Brust spüren. Was machte sie hier, in der Dunkelheit ihres Wohnzimmers. Sie hatte das Wohnzimmer nachts nie betreten. Es war etwas gewesen, auf das er sich hatte verlassen können.

Schnell rollte er sich von ihr weg, hangelte sich am Tisch auf die Beine.

Molly streckte ihm schwer atmend ihren Arm hin, um ihn zu helfen. Er zögerte, doch dann besann er sich, und ließ sich von ihr zum Sofa bringen.

,,Ich habe Sie erschreckt, das wollte ich nicht...ich war nur kurz in meinem Arbeitszimmer, ich wollte sie nicht wecken...".

,,Es ist in Ordnung."

,,Es tut mir leid."

,,Es ist in Ordnung, Molly." schimpfte er. Sein Verstand klarte sich auf, während die Erregung von ihm abfiel.

,,Schlecht geträumt?"

,,Es ist vorbei. Gehen Sie wieder ins Bett, Molly."

,,Sherlock...".

,,Es – ist – alles- in - Ordnung mit- mir!" fuhr er sie an Er hörte noch wie sie sich erhob und in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Plötzlich war er froh, dass seine Browning neben ihrem Bett in der Kommode lag.

An diesem Morgen wurde er schon früh wach und wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Molly wurde wie erwartet von dem Rauschen des Wassers wach, doch sie kam nicht sofort aus ihrem Zimmer. Aber wie er vermutet hatte, hörte nach einer Weile ihre Schritte im Flur. Er sah sie durch den Türspalt den Badezimmer starren, als er nach der Rasur sein Aftershave auflegte.

,,Molly?"

,,Guten Morgen." murmelte sie und verschwand. Er verließ das Bad und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück, und spielte ein paar Tonleitern auf ihrem Klavier, während sie, wie erwartet, ein paar Minuten länger im Bad verbrachte, als sonst.

Er hörte sie in der Küche hantieren. Als die Geräusche aufhörten, öffnete er die Tür zum Flur und fing sie auf dem Sprung zur Arbeit ab.

Sie starrte ihn wieder an, auf diese Weise, die ihn irritiert hätte, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass er sie in der Hand hatte.

,,Sie haben Lippenstift aufgelegt."

,,Ja." Sie kräuselte verwirrt die Augenbrauen.

,,Eine neue Farbe."

,,Sherlock?"

,, Also erhoffen sie sich eine Art von Erfolg, den sie für einige Zeit aufgegeben hatten."

Sie wandte hastig den Kopf zur Seite. Sie war ihm nicht böse, wegen letzter Nacht, dazu war sie viel zu verständnisvoll. Es war immerhin eine Konstante in seinem trostlosen Alltag. Hastig konzentrierte er sich darauf, das Werkzeug, das auf seinem Hals saß, wieder zu benutzen.

,,Die Farbe ist... gut. Ihre Lippen sehen größer aus. Passt zu ihrer Frisur und ihren rosigen Teint."

,,Was wollen Sie, Sherlock?"

,,Ich brauche Johns GPS- Zugangscode. Er hat sich ein neues Smartphone geholt und ich hatte zu viel um die Ohren, um das Passwort zu knacken. Sie wissen schon, Moriartys mörderische Pläne." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, so dass es ein wenig zerzaust aussah. Sie mochte das.

,,Ich soll John besuchen und ihn ausspionieren?" fragte sie entgeistert.

,,Er wird sie besuchen kommen, und wenn nicht sofort, wird er sich kaum darüber wundern, dass sie ihn einladen. Er ist sentimental. Er wird über mich reden wollen. Außerdem trinken Sie regelmäßig zusammen Tee in der Kantine. Kommen Sie schon! Es ist wichtig. Finden Sie auch heraus, wann er das nächste Mal zum Friedhof fährt."

,,Wenn es Ihnen wichtig ist, dann werde ich natürlich mein Bestes geben." sagte sie leise ,,Schließlich habe ich jetzt ...vorzeigbare Lippen und einen rosigen Teint."

War das Sarkasmus? _ Molly Hooper - Sarkasmus? _

Er notierte sich in seinem geistigen Notizbuch, dass das Langzeitgedächtnis von gewöhnlichen Frauen, was Demontage ihres Äußeren betraf, nicht zu unterschätzen war.

,,Und Sherlock?"

Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

,,Die Gleichung ist ziemlich einfach. Ihr Gelenk wird nicht gut heilen, wenn Sie keine Nährstoffe zu sich nehmen. Und Sie sollten bald wieder gut zu Fuß sein, oder?"

Sie nickte in Richtung Küche, und noch bevor sie sich zur Tür wandte, schien ihr noch etwas einzufallen.

,,Die Presse...". Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Zehn Sekunden, länger als sie es jemals zuvor geschafft hatte, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte.

,,Sie sollten ...es lesen."

Er war überrascht, dass sie ihm gerade da zu riet, aber es beruhigte ihn auf eine seltsame Weise. ,,Lesen Sie alles. Einfach alles. Ich frage mich nur, ob sie soviel Unsinn ertragen können."

Plötzlich musste Sherlock auflachen. Sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an John, dass er es beinahe nicht bereute, von etwas befallen zu werden, das kontrolliert werden musste.

Sie lächelte. Und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es sich von diesem einem Lächeln _der Frau_ unterschied, das sie getragen hatte, als sie ihm etwas hatte entlocken wollen.

,,Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, Sherlock. Aber sie müssen mir dafür etwas geben." Da war eine leise Aufregung in ihrer Stimme, weil sie etwas gegen ihre Natur tat. Sie forderte heraus.

Jetzt war er es, der irritiert war. Konnte er sich so sehr in Molly getäuscht haben? Würde diese Frau, die wie Butter in seinen Händen war und so kantig wie Watte, ihn dazu zwingen etwas zu tun, das er nicht wollte?

,,Geben Sie mir Ihr Smartphone. Nur für heute."

,,Wen wollen Sie ärgern? Mycroft, die britische Regierung, oder mich?" fragte er mit der Kühle, die bei Skepsis immer seine Stimme befiel. Dann begriff er. Ein kleines Spiel. Für ihn. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Ein Kribbeln befiel ihn. Es wäre vermutlich lächerlich einfach, aber immerhin etwas, das ihn ein wenig von dieser zähen Ereignislosigkeit des kommenden Tages abbringen würde, die nichts bot, um seinen Verstand zu füttern, nichts zu schlußfolgern, außer den nebensächlichen Details über Mollys seit ein paar Jahren ziemlich einsamen Lebens. Er hatte kein Mitleid, er kannte so etwas nicht. Einsamkeit war an sich nicht schlecht, und nicht so furchtbar wie alle dachten. Molly kam zurecht. Sie würde immer zurecht kommen, auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht immer bewusst war.

Aber diese bleierne Ereignislosigkeit war grauenvoll! Selbst das Lesen von Klatschpresse war diesem Zustand vorzuziehen. Ein kleines Spiel war sogar noch besser.

Er griff in seine Tasche.

,,Sie werden Besuch bekommen, das wissen Sie." bemerkte er.

Sie nahm es entgegen. ,,Ich weiß, Sherlock. Wir haben einen neuen Kollegen, und er spricht nicht viel. Aber er ist immer um mich herum. Aber Sie werden erst ins Internet kommen, wenn Sie das Spiel gewonnen haben."

,,Ich wage zu bezweifeln, das es meinen Tag ausfüllen wird."

Sie nahm sein Smartphone entgegen, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass er sie berührt hatte, steckte es ein und wandte sich um.

,,Danke, dass Sie mir ...so sehr vertrauen."

,,Molly." ermahnte er sie, wie immer, wenn sie derart sentimental wurde, und genoss es wie sie sich zusammen riss. Er lächelte. Und das reichte um sie zurück lächeln zu lassen, wie ein kleiner Sherlock, der mit acht Jahren den Fall des toten Nachbarhundes gelöst hatte, kurz bevor er es seinem Bruder erzählte, und ihm danach leider die zerriebenen Samen der _Rosa Canina_ auf sein Bettlaken streuen hatte streuen müssen – rein experimentell natürlich.

Er verstand es nicht, ihr Glück. Aber er hätte nichts davon, wenn sie unzufrieden wäre.

,,Bis später, Sherlock." verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Lächeln, das ihm ein wenig zu hintergründig war und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Als er die Küche betrat, sah er dort das Frühstück stehen. Ein Zettel lag daneben. Sie hatte ihn aufgeregt gekritzelt.

_Sie brauchen etwas Härteres als Cluedo. Ich habe mir etwas überlegt. Aber bitte frühstücken Sie zuerst. Molly. _

Molly. Nicht ,,Ihre Molly."

Er hatte ihr einen Schrecken eingejagt, aber sie würde es nicht zugeben, denn sie konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihn beeindrucken zu wollen. Aber er zog diese neue unerwartete Seite ihrem schnellen Rückzug vor. Es war nicht ganz so langweilig, wie zum Beispiel Kitty Rileys Offentsichtlichkeiten, oder die anderer weiblicher Fans, die ihm versuchten auf den Leib zu rücken.

Allerdings hatte sie auch herausgefunden, wie man mit ihm verhandelte.

Sie hatte versprochen jeden Abend etwas Mendelsohn für ihn zu spielen, so wie sie es getan hatte, nach dem er Mrs. Hudsons Gebäck verspeist hatte.

Ihr Spiel war gut gewesen. Mathematisch beinahe perfekt, wenn da nicht die leichten Unregelmäßigkleiten gewesen wären, die ihre Seitenblicke an ihn verursacht hätten.

Irgendwann hatte er die Augen geschlossen, und ihr Spiel war ruhiger geworden. Sie spielte immer noch zu genau. Die Komposition war natürlich herausragend, aber ihr Spiel zu vorhersehbar. Er wollte nicht, dass Musik ihn langweilte, wo ihn doch schon so viel in dieser Welt langweilte.

Vielleicht war es nicht die Musik. Oder ihr Spiel. Immer wenn er am Verhungern war, stürzte sich sein Verstand auf alles, und nahm es auseinander, und wenn er inmitten der Sache überdrüssig wurde, vergaß er, es wieder zusammen zu setzen. ,,_Dein Verstand ist wie ein Uhrwerk. Du denkst zu genau. Nur nicht immer zu ende."_

Seine Mutter.

Er schob den Gedanken an sie beiseite. In der Vergangenheit schwelgen war etwas für Menschen, die nichts mit sich anzufangen wussten oder solche, die sich an Weihnachten gegenseitig anriefen.

Er besann sich wieder die Erinnerung an die Musik und ertappte sich dabei, dass er den unvollkommenen Takt wiedergab, den Molly gespielt hatte.

Jedem anderen wäre die Musik zu Herzen gegangen. Er steckte Mollys Zettel ein. Er vermisste seine Violine. Dann könnte er wenigstens komponieren. Seine Violine war ihm vertraut. Sie war wie eine Verlängerung seines Verstands und - ja - sie brachte ihn zur Besinnung.

Er lud Marmelade auf den Toast und schaffte es ihn mit einer Tasse Tee hinunterzubekommen. Er frühstückte nie, aber das war Handel, der ihm seine Gefangenschaft erträglich machte. Er musste sein Gewicht halten. Und essen - selbst wenn es gegen seinen Willen war. Aber für eine gute Komposition würde er vieles tun. Sogar noch eine Runde Cluedo mit Dr. Molly Hooper spielen.

Nein.

Etwas anderes wartete auf ihn. Mit einem Glas Wasser kippte er die Kalziumtabletten, die sie ihm auf den Teller gelegt hatte, hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

* * *

Ein weiterer Zettel hing am Laptop. Die Schrift war hastig geschrieben worden. Das also hatte sie mitten in der Nacht in ihrem Arbeitszimmer getrieben.

Auf dem Zettel stand: _Das hier ist ein kleines Spiel, das Sie nur gewinnen können, wenn Sie bereit sind, mich kennenzulernen. Ihre Molly. _

Er steckte ihn ein.

Als Molly das St. Bartholomews' betrat, piepte es in ihrer Manteltasche. Sie ging in den Umkleideraum und als sie sicher war, dass sie allein war, holte sie Sherlocks Smartphone heraus.

_Was zum Teufel treibst du im St. Barts?_

Molly stellte das Smartphone auf lautlos und steckte es in ihre Hosentasche. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass das Smartphone von der Regierung überwacht würde, dann hätte sie es nicht vermutlich nicht mitgenommen. Aber vielleicht war es einfach nur Mycroft Holmes brüderliche Liebe. Verwundern tat sie weder das eine noch das andere.

Ein wenig hatte sie sich inzwischen an die Aufregung in ihr gewöhnt, die sie seit Sherlocks ,,Tod" befallen hatte. Sie hätte gerne Urlaub genommen, um zur Ruhe zu kommen, und auch, um Sherlock nicht den ganzen Tag sich selbst zu überlassen. Sherlock gab es zwar nicht zu, aber es belebte ihn jedes mal, sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen, wenn ihn ihre Reaktion darauf ihn auch irritierte.

Aber Urlaub zu nehmen, wäre sehr auffällig. Bisher hatte sie es geschafft sich unauffällig zu verhalten, aber das, um was Sherlock sie gebeten hatte, würde kaum dazu beitragen, dass es ihr leichter fiel, wieder einen normalen Puls zu bekommen. Dabei hatte sie sich ihre Professionalität hart erarbeitet.

Hastig schrieb sie eine SMS an John, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Autopsieraum.

Die Arbeit fiel ihr an diesem Tag schwerer als sonst. Sie war übernächtigt. Sherlocks nächtliche Attacke auf sie steckte ihr noch in den Knochen. Er hatte einen Alptraum gehabt, aber dass er vom Sofa aufgesprungen war, um ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen, hatte sie so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht, dass sie die halbe Nacht an den Fingernägeln geknabbert hatte.

Selbst eine Laparotomie erschien ihr an diesem Morgen wie ein Geschicklichkeitsspiel. Sie nahm sich für die erste Obduktion den ganzen Morgen Zeit, und nach dem sie sich gewaschen und desinfiziert hatte, rieb sie sich seufzend die Augen. Sherlocks Smartphone summte. Mycrofts Kontrollzwang war nicht verwunderlich, es hatte in dieser Situation sogar etwas vernünftiges, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er vor Sherlocks Untertauchen anders gewesen war. Sie machte die Akte fertig und legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Kaum da sie sich umdrehte, stand Mycrofts weißbekittelter Wachhund an der Tür. Er hatte Lestrades Statur, aber selbst Lestrade war mit ihm vergleichen, offenherzig.

Er schloss die Tür zu ihrem Büro.

,,Wieso haben Sie sein Smartphone, Dr. Hooper?"

Sie musste sich zwingen ihn anzusehen.

,,Es ist alles in Ordnung, Dr. Olivier."

,,Halten Sie das für ein Spiel, Dr. Hooper?" fragte er kühl.

,,N-nein."

,,Ein Versehen? Wohl kaum."

,,Ich habe meine Gründe." Sie blinzelte und wusste, dass dies ihre Angst verriet. Aber sie konnte ihre Natur nicht einfach ausziehen, wie ein Kleidungsstück. Ebenso wenig wie sie einfach in eine andere Haut schlüpfen konnte.

Er zog sein eigenes Telefon, rief Mycroft an und sprach leise mit ihm. Dann verschwand er. Kaum, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, klingelte Sherlocks Smartphone. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie den Anruf an.

,,Sie haben also Ihre Gründe, Dr. Hooper. Wie schön." vernahm sie Mycrofts rasiermesserscharfe sanfte Stimme.

,,Nur zu. Erklären Sie es mir."

,,Um ihn zu schützen."

,,Das ist wirklich sehr nobel von Ihnen, Miss Hooper. Aber glauben Sie an das, was Sie da sagen? Er wird früher oder später mit dem unerschöpflichen Abgründen der Presse konfrontiert werden und sie können es nicht verhindern."

,,Er ist labil, Mr. Holmes."

,,Großer Gott, Miss Hooper, er war sein ganzes Leben labil. Aber nicht so labil, dass er nicht immer wieder auf die Beine gekommen ist."

,,Nein, es wird mehr sein als verletzte Eitelkeit." erwiderte Molly. ,,Viel mehr. Er ...ist...nun...etwas ...".

,,Emotional?"

,,Ja."

,, Das geht vorbei. Unterschätzen Sie meinen Bruder nicht."

,,Und warum tun Sie es dann, Mr. Holmes?"

,,Das tue ich nicht." erwiderte Mycroft bestimmt. ,,Mein Bruder ist vermutlich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der jeden Morgen aufwacht, und genau weiß, was er will. Er hat die Art von Engstirnigkeit in sich, die ihn vorantreibt, und die ihn vor seiner Philosophenseele beschützt. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es ihm am Weitsicht mangelt. Ich bin es gewesen, Miss Hooper, der an seiner Seite war, wenn der Mangel an dieser zwischenmenschlichen Weitsicht ihn immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Wie, meinen Sie, hat er die Schule und die Universität überlebt?"

Mycroft wurde persönlich. Aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Um ihr zu zeigen, wie wenig sie Sherlock kannte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar recht. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Sherlock ihre Wohnung gewählt hatte, um unterzutauchen. Er liebte sie nicht, aber er mochte sie. Auf seine Art.

,,Kennen Sie Platon, Miss Hooper?"

Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab. ,,Ach ja, natürlich. Studium in Oxford. Philosophieseminar im zweiten Semester, zwar obligartisch und schick, aber wohl auch weil ihr Vater Historiker und Philosophieliebhaber war, nicht wahr? Dann wissen Sie ja, was er in Bezug auf das gesagt hat, was man so schön als ,,Liebe" bezeichnet. Ein weiser Mann, in der Tat."

,,Was wollen Sie?"

,,Wie wäre es damit? Wenn das Smartphone nicht bis heute Abend wieder in Sherlocks Händen ist, lasse ich ihn heute Nacht _nicht_ von meinen Männern aus Ihrer Wohnung tragen. Ist das ein Handel?"

Es klickte in der Leitung und Mycroft war fort. Molly steckte das Smartphone in ihre Hosentasche.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie Mycroft beinahe verstehen können, vielleicht sogar seine Geringschätzung gegenüber Gefühlen. Natürlich kannte sie Platons Meinung über die Liebe, aber nicht durch das Philosophieseminar während ihres Studiums, sondern durch die Lektionen und die Gespräche mit ihrem Vater. Für Platon war Liebe ein Zustand von Geisteskrankheit gewesen. Er warf ihr Unzurechnungsfähigkeit vor. Genauso gut hätte er sie durch die Leitung ohrfeigen können. Und, dass er einfach aufgelegt hatte, ließ vermuten, dass er um die Wirkung seiner Worte wusste.

Seine Drohung hatte ihr nicht nur Angst gemacht, sie hatte auch etwas in ihr verhärtet.

Sie knetete ihre Hände um sich zu beruhigen.

Es klopfte wenig später an der Tür. Als Molly sie öffnete, lächelte ihr John entgegen. Es war die kleine, traurige Version seines früheren Lächelns. Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. Wieder machte sich diese zähe Gefühl der Schuld in ihrer Brust breit.

,,Sind Sie bereit?"

Sie nickte und zog ihren Kittel aus.

,,Schön, dass Sie hier sind, John."

Er vergrub die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke. ,,Nun, es ...ist recht einsam in der Bakerstreet. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh über ihre Einladung."

,,Und Ihr Job?"

,,Diese Woche werde ich viel spazieren gehen. Zu meiner Therapie gehen. Und dann - tja ." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar. ,,Muss ...das Leben wohl weitergehen...oder?"

Sie zögerte.

,,John, er hat ihr Leben verändert. Es wird nicht mehr dasselbe sein...".

,,Nein..."

Er wandte sich ab, die Hand vor sein Gesicht haltend. Molly dachte kurz nach, dann entschied sie sich um.

,,Bitte, entschuldigen Sie John, ich wollte nicht...".

,,Nein, Molly. Es ist schon gut. Es ist nicht wegen Ihnen. Schon gut." murmelte sie.

,,Wissen Sie was?" sagte Molly hastig ,,Eigentlich bekomme ich nichts hinunter."

,,Ich auch nicht." sagte John mit belegter Stimme, ohne sie anzusehen.

,,Möchten Sie Tee?"

,,Ja., bitte."

,,Ich bin gleich zurück. Setzen Sie sich." Sie wischte sich über ihre wässrigen Augen und dirigierte ihn sanft auf einen Stuhl. John setzte sich nur zu bereitwillig, aber er hatte sein Gesicht noch immer abgewandt.

Wie benommen kaufte sie den Tee in der Cafeteria und trug die heißen Pappbecher zurück in ihr Büro. Mycrofts Mann war nirgendwo zu sehen, also hatte er sich offenbar gut versteckt.

John nahm den heißen Tee dankbar entgegen. Er war nicht gut, aber immerhin war es etwas heißes, das den Magen beruhigte.

,,Was Sie da gesagt haben, Molly. Ich danke Ihnen...jeder sagt mir, dass das Leben weitergehen muss...ich selbst sage es mir ständig...und ich weiß, die Menschen meinen es gut, aber ...da ist einfach nur ein großes Loch ...in meiner Brust...". erklärte er erstickt.

,,Es ist erst ein paar Tage her. Sie verlangen sehr viel von sich." Johns Traurigkeit ging auf sie über. Aber es störte sie nicht. Es war echt. Wirklich. Sie war benommen und voller Gedanken. Es war irgendwie tröstlich, zu wissen, was das Gegenüber fühlte.

,,Ich vermisse ihn...vermisse ihn so sehr, Molly. Ich finde keine Worte dafür."

,,Das müssen Sie nicht, John. Es ist in Ordnung."

,,Ich war im Krieg, Molly. Ich habe gedacht ...ich könnte es nicht mehr...".

,,Sie meinen...".

,,Heulen wie ein Schlosshund."

Er lachte auf und steckte sie damit an. Molly ging zu einer Packung Kleenex und reichte ihm eines der Tücher.

,,Danke...aber...nun... ich denke, sie brauchen auch eines...".

Molly griff an ihre Wangen. Feuchte Rinnsale.

,,Sie haben ...recht."

Hastig wischte sie sich das Gesicht trocken und als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, hatte er sein eigenes Kleenex schon in einem Mülleimer entsorgt.

Ruhig tranken Sie ihren Tee weiter.

,,Würden Sie mir etwas erzählen?"

,,Was?"

,,Wie war Sherlock als Mitbewohner?"

,,Sie meinen wie ich es ausgehalten habe, ohne ihn ständig eins überziehen zu wollen?" fragte John mit einem liebevollem Lächeln.

* * *

Als Molly die Wohnung betrat, hörte sie, dass Sherlock am Klavier saß. War das möglich? Er übte Mendelsohn. Er spielte die Melodie langsam, nicht perfekt oder besonders taktvoll, ein wenig aufgeregt sogar, aber er spielte sie, obwohl sie nie mitbekommen hatte, dass er außer Geige noch ein anderes Instrument beherrschte.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah sie, dass das Notenheft zugeklappt war. Er spielte die Melodie aus dem Gedächtnis.

Eine Weile stand sie einfach nur da und sah ihm zu. Und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf dem Weg des Erkennens. _Er ist zu gut für Sie und Sie sind zu gut für ihn_, hatte Mycroft gesagt.

Aber sie war doch nur ein Mensch. Und er auch. Ein anziehender Mann.

Ihr Spiel? Spielte er Klavier, weil er es gelöst hatte? Das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte sogar die Tasten ihres Notebooks mit Alkohol gereinigt. Es gab Hinweise auf alles mögliche, aber nicht auf das Passwort.

Als hörte abrupt auf, erhob sich und zog seine Jacket zurecht. In ihr kribbelte es. Er war ein Mann, und sie eine Frau, und sie konnte nun mal nichts gegen diese verdammte Chemie tun!

Er arbeitete sich mit seinen Krücken auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Und lächelte wieder dieses schmeichlerische Lächeln.

,,Ihre letzte Leiche erlitt Tod durch Herzschwäche, nicht wahr?"

Er beugte sich leicht vor und strich über ihr Ohrläppchen. Es kitzelte. Es war nicht fair.

,,Warten Sie. Sie haben da noch etwas Lungenflüssigkeit am Ohr. Sie sollten wirklich keine Menschen aufsägen, wenn Ihr Puls erhöht ist, Molly."

Molly starrte ihn an und fühlte sich wie gebannt. ,,Sie spielen Klavier?" schaffte sie es zu fragen,

,,Seit ein paar Stunden."

Er zog seine Hand zurück.

,,Sie haben nicht zu Mittag gegessen. Wegen John nehme ich an. Das ist sehr mitfühlend von Ihnen, Molly."

,,Und haben Sie gegessen?"

,,Ich habe mich fürs Abendessen aufgespart. Ihnen zu liebe. Was ist das? Antipasti?" Aber anstatt der Tüte in ihrer Hand noch weiter Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, griff er in ihre rechte Manteltasche und holte sein Smartphone hervor. Seine Wärme roch nach seinem Aftershave.

Er betrachtete es. ,,Unterdrückte Nummer. Ich hoffe, Mycroft hatte seinen Spaß."

Ein Schwindel erfasste Molly. ,,Nein, Sherlock, hatte er nicht."

Sherlocks Gesicht schwebte noch immer über ihr. Und sie wusste, dass das ein Spiel war. Und dass er sie dirigierte. Sie war nicht für Spiele gemacht. Das war nicht ihre Natur.

,,Lassen Sie das." sagte sie leise ,,Bitte, lassen sie das. Ich konnte es nicht. John war todtraurig, ich konnte einfach nicht."

Sie wandte sich ab.

,,Ich weiß, Molly." Da war wieder diese Selbstgefälligkeit in seiner Stimme.

,,Was wissen Sie, Sherlock? Was? Dass ich mich mit John unterhalten habe? Über Sie? Bei einem Tee? Und dass ich ihn nicht dazu gebracht habe mir sein Telefon zu geben, und sein Passwort herauszufinden?"

,,Kommen Sie schon, Molly! Sonst hätten Sie mir schon längst davon erzählt und nicht diesen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck."

,,Ich bin nicht enttäuscht."

,,Vielleicht haben Sie recht, Molly. Mir wird nachgesagt kein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Gefühlsregungen zu sein."

Molly wandte sich um. ,,Ich...ich ...muss nur meinen Mantel...und das Essen...". Sie flüchtete hastig in den Flur. Nachdem Sie Ihren Mantel ausgezogen hatte, richtete sie in der Küche das Essen auf dem Teller an. Als sie den Wein eingoss, betrat Sherlock die Küche. ,,Wollen Sie Wein? Nein, sicher nicht, entschuldigen Sie."

,,Danke der Nachfrage. Ich hätte tatsächlich gerne Wein."

Seine Krücken quietschte, als er neben sie trat.

Sie holte ein zweites Glas aus dem Schrank und goss es ein.

,,Sie tragen keinen Lippenstift mehr."

,,Funktioniert...einfach nicht." Sie hielt inne und hätte beinahe den Wein verschüttet. Sherlock griff nach der Flasche und schob sie wieder über das Glas. Molly stellte die Flasche beiseite, nachdem sie eingegossen hatte, und bemerkte das Zittern in ihren Armen.

,,Nikotinpflaster?" fragte Sherlock.

,,Ich habe nur niedrigen Blutzucker...".

Sie stellte die Teller und den Wein auf den Tisch. Sherlock und sie setzen sich an den Tisch, er mit einer Erhabenheit und einem Adlerblick, der sie sich nur steifer fühlen ließ. Sie aßen schweigend, langsam und sie beobachteten sich gegenseitig. Sherlock aß kleine Häppchen und es schien für ihn so nebensächlich, dass sich Molly fragte, wie er es überhaupt schaffte Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen.

,,Sie sollten nicht..." brach Sherlock die Stille.

,,Was? Lippenstift tragen?"

,,Immer so offensichtlich sein, Molly."

,,Und ...meiner Natur widersprechen?" Sie sah nach unten auf ihren Teller, unruhig blinzelnd. Sie mochte sich, aber sie mochte es nicht, dass sie derart unsicher war, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

,,Sie sind enttäuscht."

,,Ja, Sherlock, wirklich gut." Sie war verwundert über ihren höhnischen Ton und noch viel mehr über das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, das überhaupt nichts schmeichlerisches mehr hatte.

,,Und sie klingen wieder einmal wie John."

,,Danke."

,,Sie haben über mich geredet?"

,,Ich habe ihn erzählen lassen. Damit er seine Trauer verarbeiten kann. Reden ist ...die beste Medizin, wissen Sie. Aber dabei ist mir eine bewusst geworden. Es ist wohl die einzige Möglichkeit etwas über Sie zu erfahren."

Sherlocks Augen zuckten zusammen.

,,Sie haben meinen Blog gelesen. Und Johns."

Molly sah ihn fragend an.

,,Sie verstehen alles, aber das ...nicht?"

,,Was, Molly? Was zum Teufel meinen Sie?"

,,Details?"

Sherlock sah sie fragend an. ,,Details? Ich bin Wissenschaftler. Ich arbeite mit nichts anderem als Details. Sie sind voller Details. John ist voller Details. Ich weiß jedes Mal, was er die letzten drei Stunden außer Haus gemacht hat, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Ich kann sagen, wann er Sex hatte, oder in welchem Café er zu Mittag gegessen hat, und sie Molly sind sogar eine unerschöpfliche Pinnwand voller Details -".

,,Ich meine ...Kleinigkeiten, Sherlock." unterbrach sie seinen Redefluss ,,Sie analysieren Menschen, aber...aber nehmen Sie manchmal nicht einfach nur so etwas am Rande wahr...und mögen es? Einfach nur so?"

,,Sie meinen so wie sie Details an mir wahrgenommen haben, wenn sie mich im Labor angestarrt haben? An mir gerochen? Über meinen Mantel gestrichen?"

Mollys Wangen begannen zu brennen und sie zwang sich ihren Blick nicht abzuwenden.

,,Sie lächeln immer wie ein kleines Kind, wenn sie etwas herausgefunden haben...oder ein neuer Mord auf sie wartet...und Sie...sie zupfen sich manchmal am Ohrläppchen, wenn sie nachdenken...sie rauchen oft kurz vor dem Wochenende, meistens Freitag...manchmal vergessen sie die Zigarettenasche von ihrem Ärmel zu wischen...sie benutzen immer das gleiche Aftershave, irgendein teures von Harrods...Sie essen im Labor nicht...nur manchmal stecken Sie sich heimlich ein Nikotinkaumgummi in den Mund...und wenn sie gestresst sind, schaffen sie es nicht immer Offentsichtliches zu verbergen...jedenfalls nicht vor Menschen wie mir, die sie nur zu gerne unterschätzen."

Sherlock sah sie eine Weile an. ,,Und...das mögen Sie?"

,,Ich mag Sie, Sherlock." Sie wandte sich wieder Ihrem Essen zu. ,,Aber etwas zu wissen, ist...ist etwas anderes, als es beim Namen zu nennen."

Sherlock sah auf seinen Teller hinab, und nach einem kurzen Zögern griff er wieder zu seiner Gabel. Er wusste, dass er bei Kräften bleiben musste, vielleicht hatte er sogar Hunger.

,,Und mögen Sie ...meine Website?"

Er sah sie so erwartungsvoll an. So sehr, dass es ihr schwerfiel, zu lügen. Also tat sie es nicht.

,,Ich habe sie von vorne bis hinten gelesen."

,,Wirklich?"

,,Weil ich Sie mag, Sherlock."

,,Niemand liest meine Website." sagte er mit einem deutlichen Groll in der Stimme.

,,Sie ist sehr speziell."

,,Zu viele Details, nehme ich an?"

,,Und zu wenig Sherlock Holmes, um die meisten Menschen zu begeistern." erwiderte Molly.

,,Zu wenig Sherlock Holmes?" fragte er entgeistert.

,,Sie wissen schon...der Hut?"

,,Natürlich weiß ich es. Und es widert mich nach wie vor an." schimpfte Sherlock.

,,Sie wollen einfach nur ihre Arbeit machen. Aber sie wollen die..die ...angemessene Bewunderung dafür - für all die Details meine ich...die zwehundertvierundvierzig Tabakaschesorten und der Analyse von Blutrückständen in verschiedenen Aggregatzuständen...".

,,Molly, tief einatmen."

,,Entschuldigen Sie, Sherlock."

,,Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet, Molly." Sie sah auf, in seine Augen und er rang sich die nächsten Worte sichtlich ab. ,,Ich möchte es nur klarstellen."

Molly aß den letzten Bissen von ihrem Teller und hob ihr Weinglas. ,,Auf die Kleinigkeiten, Sherlock."

Zögerlich hob er sein Glas und stieß mit ihr an. ,,Dass Sie mit mir spielen." sagte er leise. ,,Das ist...gut. Aber wollen Sie das wirklich, Dr. Hooper?"

,,Ja, Sherlock, denn ich ...möchte, dass Sie mich kennenlernen."

,,Auf die kuschelig- herzerwärmende Weise, nehme ich an."

,,Sie haben das Passwort noch nicht gefunden."

Sherlock sah zur Seite, dann wieder zu ihr. ,,Nein, ich habe so einiges herausgefunden, aber um das Passwort zu finden, brauche ich Sie, Molly. Das wussten wir beide von Anfang an. Warum glauben Sie habe ich stundenlang Klavier gespielt?"

,,Und Sie wollen es zu ende spielen?"

,,Ein unvollendetes Spiel kommt nicht in Frage, Molly."

,,Natürlich nicht."

Er trank von dem Wein und sah sie lange an, wie ein Pinnwand voller Hinweise.

,,Die Dürer- Bilder." sagte er plötzlich. ,,Ein Erbstück von ihrem Vater. Ihr einziges Erbe."

,,Ja, Sherlock."

Sie sah ihn an, erwartungsvoll, ängstlich, aber auch bereit.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kein Spiel**

* * *

Unter ihrem Blick holte Sherlock sein Smartphone hervor und schrieb eine Nachricht an Mycroft.

_Das hier ist eine Herzensangelegenheit, werter Bruder. Halt dich da raus. S._

Er verschickte sie und legte das Smartphone demonstrativ auf den Tisch.

Sie trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

,,Die Dürer-Bilder." dachte er laut. ,,Ich hatte Ihnen zuerst Bedeutung beigemessen. Aber sie spielen keine direkte Rolle. Nicht bei dem Rätsel um das Passwort. Der darin enthaltene Zahlencode ist ein bekanntes magisches Quadrat, eine nette mathematische Spielerei, und die Symbole, nun, sie sind in diesem Zusammenhang wohl kaum mehr als hübsch anzusehen."

,,Sie wissen nichts über die Bilder?"

Ihre Stimme war immer so zerbrechlich, selbst wenn Sie versuchte, bestimmt zu sein.

,,Kaum etwas." gab Sherlock zu. ,,Aber sie wussten, dass meine kunstgeschichtlichen Kenntnisse nicht gerade vorzeigbar sind, und sie haben mir keine Möglichkeit gegeben, mein Wissen zu erweitern. Außerdem ist es viel zu offensichtlich, dass Sie die Bilder nicht zur ihrer vorteilhaften Präsentation aufgehängt haben, sondern aus sentimentalen Gründen."

,,Und sie denken, die Bilder haben etwas mit der Lösung zu tun?"

,,Die Bilder gehörten ihrem Vater. Sie haben mich damals im Labor mit dem Tod ihres Vaters konfrontiert, dass sie immerzu an ihn denken, obwohl er seit über drei Jahren tot ist. Alle Hinweise, die sie in ihrer Wohnung hinterlassen haben, schreien es einem förmlich entgegen. Er ist eine Verbindung zu ihrer Persönlichkeit, und Hinweise zu ihrer Persönlichkeit werden mich auf die richtige Lösung bringen."

,,Ja." sagte Molly, und sie schien immerhin ein wenig erstaunt.

,,Sie haben ein Bild von ihrem Vater in ihrer obersten Schreibtischschublade versteckt, von ihrer Mutter ist rein gar nichts zu finden, sehr offensichtlich übrigens. Aber es beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie hat Ihnen Briefe geschrieben. Den ersten haben Sie geöffnet, verschmierte Tinte, zerknittert, weil sie ihn wieder wütend zurückgestopft haben, persönliche Adresse. Einen zweiten Brief von einem Anwalt haben Sie ungeöffnet gelassen, ein Notar. Sie haben für einen Upperclass-Sprössling nicht gerade eine ausufernde Lebensweise. Da ihre Mutter auch nach dem Tod ihres Vaters nichts von engem Kontakt hielt. Vermutlich um ihren Affäre zu finanzieren. Sie haben es also, wie nicht weiter verwunderlich, auf sich beruhen lassen. Die übrigen Briefe haben sie ungeöffnet gelassen haben. Das Zerwürfnis mit ihrer Mutter, liegt ungefähr genau solange zurück, wie der Tod ihres Vaters. Eben solange leben Sie auch in dieser Wohnung, obwohl immer noch eine Menge ihrer Sachen im Keller eingelagert sind, und man außer an einem alten Kalender und ein paar eindrucksvollen Staubschichten an unerreichbaren Stellen, kaum bemerken würde, dass hier überhaupt jemand seit diesem Zeitraum so etwas wie ein Leben führt. Es ist ihre erste größere Wohnung nach der Doktorarbeit, alles wirkt improvisiert, kahl und unbeholfen, als könnten sie nichts mit so viel Raum für sich anfangen. Sie schlafen und essen hier. Ansonsten sind sie bei der Arbeit. Sie bekommen so gut wie nie Besuch. Sie räumen kaum auf, obwohl ihr Putzzwang fast schon pathologisch ist. Ihr gesamtes Leben spielt sich im St. Barts ab."

Molly stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch.

,,Jedoch war vor nicht all zu langer Zeit jemand hier. Jim Moriarty."

Molly blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

,,Ja. Aber welchen Hinweis haben sie... er hat keine Spuren hinterlassen...oder?"

,,Sie hatten drei Dates, Molly. Eines zu viel, als das sie nicht gewisses Interesse an ihm gezeigt hätten. Spätestens beim dritten haben Sie ihn zu sich nach Hause genommen, da er sie wohl kaum zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hat. Nach dem dritten Date hatten sie bereits mit ihm gebrochen."

,,War wohl nicht schwer zu erraten." murmelte sie.

,,Nein. Sie hatten nicht einmal Sex."

Molly sah kurz zur Seite und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ihr Gesicht war für einen Moment still vor Angst.

,,Ich hätte beinahe recht." fuhr Sherlock fort. ,,Das sagten sie, als ich über ihre Eltern...gesprochen hatte."

,,Ja?"

Molly sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

,,Die Dürerbilder waren das Erbe ihres Vaters an Sie. Ein geistiges Erbe. Ein emotionales Erbe. Weil er wusste, dass das er bald sterben würde."

Sherlock hielt kurz inne. Molly saß einfach da und wartete.

,,Sie haben ihn sterben gesehen. Ihr Gewissen hat sie geplagt, weil sie nicht genug Zeit für ihn hatten, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Sie haben sich deswegen mit ihrer Mutter gestritten. Ihre Mutter hat sich weiter in ihre Affäre geflüchtet. Und Sie haben weiter dem Zerfall Ihres Vater zugesehen, während er weiterhin so getan hat, als sei alles in Ordnung. Er wollte, dass sie ihre Doktorarbeit beenden. In der Zeit, in der ihr Vater starb, haben Sie angefangen Prozac zu nehmen, damit sie es schaffen.. Weder er noch ihre Mutter haben mit Ihnen über darüber geredet, und nach dem Tod ihres Vaters ist die Arbeit zu ihrem Lebensinhalt geworden. Sie sind in diese Wohnung gezogen und haben den Kontakt mit ihrer Mutter abgebrochen. Sie haben begonnen, Prozac im Krankenhaus zu entwenden, aber immer nur so wenig, dass es niemandem auffällt, wie es mit Ihnen in Wirklichkeit steht."

Sie wischte sich über die Augen. ,,Sie haben mit allem recht, aber sie sind noch weit von der Lösung entfernt."

Sherlock fühlte sich angespannt. Es lag aber nicht an der sich Lösung des Rätsels, die sich einfach nicht abzeichnen wollte, sondern daran, dass es kein Spiel mehr war.

,,Ihr Vater hatte ein Lieblingsbild. Es war der Hase. Ziemlich abgegriffen. Vermutlich seit seiner Kindheit in seinem Besitz. Er hat ihn nach langer Zeit der Lagerung im Keller wieder an die beste Stelle seines Arbeitszimmer gehängt, aus sentimentalen Gründen, nehme ich an. Also hat er etwas mit dem Bild verbunden."

Molly lehnte sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen.

,,Sie haben Jim Moriarty etwas persönliches erzählt."

Sie sah ein wenig überrascht auf. ,,Und woher wissen Sie das?"

,,Als Sie von Moriarty sprachen, waren Sie ruhig Molly. Zu ruhig. Sie haben versucht sich zusammenzureißen, obwohl allein das Sprechen über ihren Vater Ihnen die Tränen in die Augen treibt und man blind sein müsste, um Ihre Anspannung zu übersehen. Sie versuchen etwas zu verbergen, dass Ihnen mehr Angst gemacht hat, als vielleicht mit Moriarty im Bett gelandet zu sein. Es macht Ihnen immer noch Angst, wenn Sie daran denken, wie menschlich er sich gegenüber Ihnen verhalten hat. Und eben, als ich Dürers Hasen erwähnte, da haben Sie ebenfalls eine deutliche Reaktion gezeigt."

Sie wandte kurz den Blick ab, aber sie hielt ihn nicht auf

Sherlock kräuselte die Stirn. ,,Sie sind persönlich geworden. Dass heißt, sie haben auch über ihren Vater gesprochen. Und dass heißt, sie haben über sich selbst gesprochen, ihre Person."

,,Sie können schlussfolgern, dass Moriarty mir Fragen über mich und meine Familie gestellt hat. Aber ...aber was sehen Sie, Sherlock?"

Sherlocks Augen huschten für einen Moment hin und her. Eine Pinnwand voller Details, aber kaum Verbindungslinien.

,,Details?" dachte er laut. ,,Kleinigkeiten. Für Sie, Molly, macht das einen entscheidenden Unterschied."

Dass er das Passwort ihres Laptops noch nicht geknackt hatte, war ein Eingeständnis, dass er sie nicht kannte, nicht auf diese herzerwärmende Weise, die John und sie und alle anderen so anziehend fanden. Im Grunde wusste er kaum etwas über Molly, weil er sie nie mehr als nötig beachtet hatte. Sie war eine zuverlässige Konstante in seinem Leben gewesen, etwas, das immer wieder am Rande seines Lebens auftauchte, eine fleißige, zuverlässige Helferin. Das einzige was er über sie wusste, war, dass er ihr vertraute – und dass, ohne einen einzigen Hintergedanken, weil an ihr nichts war, das Misstrauen erwecken konnte und sie ihm bedingungslos zur Seite gestanden hatte. War es das, was sie hören wollte?

Aber auch ihre persönliche Schwäche für ihn und Emotionalität hatte ihn nicht weitergebracht.

Wie sollte das alles zu dem Passwort führen?

Er war vermutlich die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung gegangen.

Kleinigkeiten.

_Liebevolle Kleinigkeiten? _

_Keine Schwäche, kein Kratzer an ihrer Seele. Etwas persönliches, kleines, süßes? _

,,Ich habe den Namen Ihrer Lieblingschipssorte eingegeben, die sie immer in sich hineinstopfen. Der Name des Gewebefärbemittels, das immer Flecken hinter ihrem Ohr hinterlässt, sinnlos, da Sie es selbst nicht einmal zu bemerken scheinen. Dass Sie ab und zu den British Broadcast und Pop hören, war ebenfalls eine Sackgasse. Ihr kaum vorhandenes Privatleben, vielleicht?"

Ihr Gesicht erwachte plötzlich zum Leben.

,,Ich...ich kann jederzeit ein Date haben. Erst vorletzte Woche hat mich der jemand aus Chirurgie gefragt, ob ich mit ihm Kaffee trinken gehe!"

,,Sie sollten auf seinen Hund aufpassen. Einen Yorkshire-Terrier, der sich anscheinend in Ihr Bein verguckt hat."

,,Trotzdem mag er mich." protestierte Molly.

,,Jeder mag sie, Molly. Sie sind äußerst liebenswert. Und sie haben einen Helferkomplex, der sie kaum zur Ruhe kommen lässt."

Molly verschränkte die Arme. ,,Sie machen keine Scherze, nicht wahr? Deswegen...deswegen ärgert es mich auch nicht. Sie ärgern mich nicht."

,,Gut."

Sie schwiegen.

,,Sie finden wirklich, dass ich liebenswert bin?"

,,Kommen wir wieder auf Ihr süßes, kleines Rätsel zurück."

,,In Ordnung." murmelte sie.

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

,,Da Sie wollen, dass ich sie anscheinend ,,mit verliebten" Augen betrachte, kann es sich nur um etwas handeln, dass weder Lestrade und John wissen können. Da wir uns nie privat getroffen haben, muss es etwas sein, dass im Labor stattgefunden haben muss. Mehrmals, damit es auffällig genug ist, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und zwar, wenn wir beide allein waren -".

,,Sherlock..."

Er fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. ,,Was?"

,,Es war vermutlich nicht richtig...sie zu etwas zu bewegen...was nicht Ihrer Natur entspricht. Ich mag sie. So wie Sie sind. Es tut mir leid."

Molly lächelte leicht resigniert.

,,Nein, Molly. Sie haben mich herausgefordert. Sie können das Spiel nicht einfach beenden. Und Sie sind bei weiten kein psychopathischer, hochintelligenter Mehrfachmörder! Und schon garnicht Moriarty!"

,,Sie hatten recht. Sie haben m-mein ganzes verkorkstes Leben der letzten drei Jahren geschlussfolgert. Und sie haben mir sogar einmal meine Lieblingschips mitgebracht... und das war sehr nett von Ihnen. Und Sie haben mehr an mir wahrgenommen als ich gedacht hatte... aber es hat wohl seinen Grund, warum sie Johns Passwörter so einfach knacken können...und meines nicht, obwohl die Pathologie ihr zweites zu Hause ist."

Sherlock wandte seinen Blick ab und vernahm am Rande, wie sie hastig einen Schluck Wein trank.

Er fühlte sich einen Moment wie gelähmt. Es war kein Spiel. Kein Spiel im eigentlichen Sinne.

Jetzt da es kein Spiel – im eigentlichen Sinn - mehr war, waren die Regeln undurchsichtig geworden, weil es sich um Regeln der Zwischenmenschlichkeit handelte.

Er wandte sich zur Seite, starrte auf den Boden. Dann wieder zu ihr. Das war es wohl, was man eine zwischenmenschliche Fallgrube nannte. Sie hatte sich für ihn verstellt oder verrenkt, wie auch immer. Und obwohl er es gewusst hatte, hatte er dem Drang nicht wieder stehen können, das Spiel anzunehmen, und selbst jetzt war es ihm zuwider, die Lösung nicht zu kennen.

Sherlock fuhr wütend umher, wie ein Tier im Käfig, dem plötzlich wieder die Begrenztheit seines Käfigs bewusst wurde. Molly hatte ihn für einen Moment abgelenkt. Und nun zog sie sich zurück, jetzt, wo er am allermeisten ein Spiel brauchte, weil alles andere kein Spiel war, sondern tödlicher Ernst!

Molly sah ihn plötzlich an, als wüsste sie, dass er gerade an John gedacht hatte, den schlichten unkomplizierten Kerl, den er vorschickte, wenn ein wenig manipulatives Theater nicht mehr ausreichte und Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt war. Aber John war nicht da und Molly – sie war so offensichtlich verwundbar - dass Johns Gesicht alarmierend vor ihm auftauchte. John hätte in einer solchen Situation die richtige Frage gestellt, ohne zu schlussfolgern, ganz er selbst, ohne einen Hintergedanken, und da ihr Charakter seinem stark ähnelte, würde sie darauf ansprechen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Molly verärgert war, obwohl er sich die Enge seines Käfigs plötzlich wieder einmal mehr als bewusst wurde und am liebsten die Wand mit seiner Browning gelöchert hätte. Er wollte die Lösung finden, um jeden Preis. Und er durfte jetzt nicht vom, Weg abkommen. Molly hatte eine Schwäche für ihn, aber sie war aufmerksam. Ohne diese Aufmerksamkeit, wäre er längst tot.

,,Habe ich Sie... verletzt?" fragte er mühsam.

Wie erwartet, sah sie ihn genauso erstaunt, als hätte er gerade zugegeben, ein Herz zu haben.

,,Nein, das haben Sie nicht... ich war wohl nur etwas eitel."

Sie sah ihn noch immer an.

_Zu lange._

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich. ,,Ich habe das Ausmaß Ihrer Eitelkeit nie erahnt, Molly."

Sie lächelte plötzlich so auffällig bemüht, sich zurückzuhalten, dass es keinen Zweifel an der Lösung geben konnte.

Kein Kratzer, keine Verletzung. Keine süße Kleinigkeit.

Hastig machte er sich, so gut es die Krücken zuließen, auf in Mollys Arbeitszimmer, öffnete er Mollys Laptop und um das richtige Passwort eingab. Es war eine Kleinigkeit, die er nicht mit ihr verbunden hatte. Etwas von dem er gedacht hatte, es könnte niemals gegen ihre Bescheidenheit ankommen. Eine bedeutende Kleinigkeit, auf die sie soviel wert gelegt hatte, dass sie ihn herausgefordert hatte.

_Dr. Ph. D. Molly Hooper. _

Er hatte es geschafft. Er starrte den Bildschirm an, der sich vor ihm auftat. Das Tor zur Außenwelt. Er klappte den Laptop wieder zu. Dann zog er sein Smartphone hervor und öffnete Mycrofts Nachricht.

_Ist Miss Hooper dein persönliches Experiment?_

Sherlock schrieb ruhig zurück. _Du hast mich schon immer unterschätzt, werter Bruder. Lass Sie in Ruhe!_

* * *

Molly zog ihr Handy heraus, während sie ihre Haustür hinter sich schloss und rief ihre alte Studienfreundin Emma an, die mehrmals ihr Handy angeklingelt hatte.

,,Molly?" knisterte es in ihr Ohr. ,,Lange nichts gehört."

,,Ich hatte viel zu tun. Im St. Barts."

,,Du ...klingst müde."

,,Langer Tag."

,,Du...Molly...ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Meine Schwiegereltern sind zu Besuch."

,,Du bist verheiratet?" fragte Molly zaghaft.

,,Ja." Emma schwieg kurz. ,,Es ist eine kurze, unkomplizierte Geschichte."

,,Ich würde Sie gerne hören."

,,Und ich...ich würde gerne deine Geschichte hören." gab Emma zu.

,,Meine Geschichte... _du _liest die Klatschpresse?"

,,Molly, du bist zwar eine Randnotiz im Sherlock Holmes - Fall, aber eine, die nicht zu übersehen ist."

,,Du meinst -".

,,Molly, ich rufe dich wieder an. Und dann treffen wir uns. Und wir tauschen das Neuste aus. Tut mir leid, ich muss jetzt wieder die Lebensweisheiten meiner Schwiegermutter zur Kenntnis nehmen."

,,Mach's gut."

Emma hatte aufgelegt. Aber Molly fühlte sich nicht allein. Emmas Stimme hatte etwas angenehmes, warmes in ihr hinterlassen. Und auch wenn es sie überraschte, dass Emma sie nach zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder angerufen hatte, nahm sie dieses Gefühls dankend an. Es half die Erinnerungen an Jim Moriarty zu vertreiben.

In dem Café um die Ecke trank Molly bestellte Molly sich einen Tee.

Molly blätterte die Zeitungen durch. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als sie das Foto sah, dass Sherlock berühmt gemacht hatte, das Foto mit dem Jagdhut, über denen nun Überschriften prangten, die jede vorherige Bewunderung ad absurdum führten. Ein paar Artikel hatte sie gelesen. Die meisten hatte sie ignoriert. Aber sie wusste, dass Sherlocks Augen gerade über jede Information huschten, die er finden konnte.

,,Das war eine weise Entscheidung, Miss Hooper."

Ein Stuhl knirschte, als Mycroft sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte.

Molly erschrak kurz, aber sie erholte sich schnell von dem Schreck, und das war nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn ihr Nervensystem schien erschöpft zu sein.

,,Sich eine kleine Auszeit von meinem Bruder zu nehmen." Er redete leise. Wohl nicht ohne Absicht. ,,Und meine Vorkehrungen zu ...respektieren."

,,Verfolgen Sie mich?"

,,Nein. Mein Chauffeur hat mich nur zufällig hier abgesetzt."

Er sah sie an, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen seine Herablassung. Er war wie sein Bruder außerordentlich intelligent, und vermutlich nicht weniger engstirnig.

Er winkte einen Kellner herbei und bestellte sich einen Whisky.

,,Ich würde gerne alleine sein, Mr. Holmes."

,,Was hat er getan? Ihre Wohnung auseinander genommen?"

,,Nein...nicht ganz." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte leise über ihre Offenherzigkeit.

Mycroft lächelte dünn und nippte an seinem Whisky. Er machte sich nichts aus den Wünschen anderer, besonders nicht, wenn es um Zurückhaltung ging. Andererseits war sein Verhalten nicht völlig abwegig.

,,Sie haben keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?"

,,Was meinen Sie?"

,,Warum glauben Sie, ist er zu Ihnen in die Wohnung gekommen?"

,,Er vertraut mir." erwiderte sie knapp.

Mycroft nippte wieder an seinem Whisky.

,,Sie behaupten, sie lieben ihn."

,,Ja... und Sie haben mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich geisteskrank bin." Molly sah ihn kurz an, und es musste etwas Beleidigtes in ihrem Blick gelegen haben, denn es brachte Mycroft wieder zum lächeln.

,,Ich hoffe, nur vorübergehend, Miss Hooper."

,,Mein Privatleben ist meine Sache."

,,Das einzige, was mich interessiert ist die Sicherheit meines Bruders." wurde Mycroft ernst. ,,Nur weil ich Ihre Arbeit respektiere, und das, was Sie für ihn getan haben, ist er noch bei Ihnen."

,,Sie haben ihn doch gesehen, an dem Tag, als er vom Dach gesprungen ist...er war durcheinander, verletzt. Er wollte zu mir, weil er ...mir vertraut."

,,Ich kann dieses irrationale Verhalten nicht zulassen. Ich habe Fehler gemacht, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er deswegen alles zerstört. Werden Sie das zulassen, Dr. Hooper?"

,,Er braucht nur etwas Zeit, Mr. Holmes."

,,Er hat nicht nur Ihre Wohnung auseinander genommen, nicht wahr?"

Molly sah ihn fragend an. ,,Auch Sie, Miss Hooper." Sie sah ihn wohl einen Moment zu lange an, um es zu leugnen.

Mycroft lächelte so sanft, dass es Ihr schauderte. ,,Und er sonnt sich in Ihrer Bewunderung, die Sie ihm nur zu gerne geben."

,,Wir sind Freunde. Diese Gleichung ist so einfach, dass Sie nicht begreifen können, oder?"

Mycroft hob seine Augenbrauen. Spöttisch. ,,Mein Bruder schüttelt nicht einmal gerne Hände, Miss Hooper, aber er kann sogar Tränen vergießen, wenn es ihn voranbringt."

,,Als Sherlock an diesem Abend zu mir gekommen ist, da habe ich Angst in seinen Augen gesehen, Mr. Holmes. Todesangst."

,,Und er hat Ihnen erzählt, wie sehr er sie braucht."

,,Weil er mich brauchte." empörte sich Molly. ,,Er hatte Todesangst!"

Mycroft hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, ob ihres plötzlichen Ausbruchs. Er lehnte sich ein wenig vor. ,,Wollen Sie, dass die ganze Aktion umsonst war?"

,,Nein."

,,Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Sherlock sich in etwas verrennt, das seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen könnte. London ist voll von neugierigen Reportern. Und dass Sie Kitty Riley beinahe die Nase gebrochen haben, war zwar süß von Ihnen, aber es hat nicht gerade die Lage verbessert. Kitty Riley ist ein gefährliches Subjekt. Und außerdem – wissen wir nicht, ob Moriarty nicht doch noch eine kleine Überraschung geplant hat. Und deswegen ist es nicht an der Zeit für Engstirnigkeit." erklärte er gedehnt.

Molly spürte ihr Herz pochen, heftig und mahnend. Mycrofts himmelfarbene Augen sahen ihr beinahe traurig entgegen, in einem Gesicht, das von Nüchternheit gezeichnet war.

,,Als er siebzehn war, hat unsere Mutter ihn in ihrem Kummer zu einem Therapeuten geschickt, in der Hoffnung, das Reden würde ihm helfen, die Mauer um ihm herum abzubauen und ihn die Regeln der Zwischenmenschlichkeit nahezubringen. Was meinen Sie, war das Ergebnis?"

Er wartete nicht ab. ,,Der bedauernswerte Mann hat ihn nach fünf Sitzungen nach Hause geschickt, weil Sherlock es bevorzugt hat, die schmutzige Wäsche seines Gegenübers gewaschen zu waschen, anstatt über sich zu reden. Zwei Monate später haben wir erfahren, dass der Mann die Scheidung einreicht hat und unsere werte Frau Mutter hat zwei Wochen nicht mit Sherlock geredet, weil sie ihm vorgeworfen hat, das Leben des Mannes zerstört zu haben."

Molly wollte etwas sagen, doch Mycroft kam ihr abermals zuvor. ,,Ich kenne meinen Bruder, Miss Hooper. Er hat nichts für Illusionen übrig, auch wenn er gerade neben sich stehen sollte."

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Wenn er meine Wohnung verlassen möchte, dann werde ich ihn nicht aufhalten. Aber er braucht Zeit, Mr. Holmes."

Mycroft sah Sie düster und ohne Überheblichkeit an.

,,Moriarty ist tot, Miss Hooper. Aber er hat etwas hinterlassen, ein Netz aus psychopathischen Handlangern, Kleinkriminellen und Killern, die durch ein finanzielles Netz gespeist werden, das größere Ausmaße hat, als selbst ich mir hatte vorstellen können. Höchste Sicherheitsstufe für ihre verdammte Wohnung, nur damit er sein kleines zwischenmenschliches Experiment durchführen kann. Soll ich noch deutlicher werden?" Mycroft trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, und stellte es geräuschvoll ab.

Molly spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich. Ja, sie hatte gewusst, dass Sherlock überwacht werden musste, aber sie hatte gedacht, es läge daran, dass er noch ein paar Monate unerkannt bleiben musste, bevor er wieder auftauchen würde. Sie hatte sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, die Gefahr wäre gebannt.

,,Er weiß es." dachte sie laut und plötzlich ergab soviel einen Sinn.

,,Natürlich weiß er es, Miss Hooper. Aber was wir nicht wissen, ist, was in seinem Kopf gerade vor sich geht. Sherlock ist das Ziel, aber Moriarty hat sich nie etwas aus Kollateralschaden gemacht. Also lassen Sie Ihren Verstand entscheiden, Miss Hooper, nicht Ihre Hormone."

Mycroft erhob sich mahnend langsam. ,,Wenn Ihnen etwas an ihm liegt, dann bringen Sie Ihn dazu, zu mir zu kommen."

Er wandte sich um und ließ sie mit der murmelnden Wärme des Cafés allein.

* * *

Als Molly nach Hause kam, erinnerte sie die Stille an die Nächte, in denen Sie nach der Arbeit spät nach Hause gekommen war. Sie hatte sich beinahe daran gewöhnt. Beinahe.

,,Sherlock?"

Die Tür zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer stand offen, das Wohnzimmer leer. Die Akten lagen noch immer dort und Sherlocks Decke zerwühlt wie immer auf dem Sofa. Warum hatte er das Licht gelöscht?

,,Sherlock?"

,,Molly?"

Er stand dort, neben dem Fenster.

,,Kommen Sie her."befahl ihr Sherlocks Schatten. Und als sie neben ihn trat, sah sie, dass er nicht nur blass aussah, sondern leichenblass. Es war ein Abglanz der Angst, die sie vor ein paar Tagen in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

,,Sie haben mit Mycroft gesprochen."

,,Er kam vorbei, Sherlock. Ich habe nur einen Tee getrunken... und plötzlich war er da...". verteidigte Molly sich instinktiv.

,,Ich weiß, Molly. Der Kontrollzwang meines Bruders ist fast schon pathologisch."

Einen Moment lang lag Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

,,Vertrauen Sie mir?" fragte er plötzlich.

,,Ja, natürlich."

Sein Blick schwebte vor ihr und manifestierte sich mit einem Mal zu einer handfesten Bitte.

,,Ich werde Ihnen so gut helfen, wie ich kann. Das wissen Sie."

Er stand so nahe vor ihr, dass sie ihn hätte umarmen können.

,,Sehen Sie das hier?" Er hob eine zitternde Hand. ,,Das hat Moriarty aus mir gemacht. Ich kann es nicht aussstehen."

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, und sie konnte deutlich erkennen, dass das Zittern nicht vom Heben des Arms stammte.

,,Sie sind ein wenig emotional. Das ist normal, nachdem, was passiert ist."

Er wandte sein Gesicht leicht ab. ,,Kein Wunder, dass ich es nicht ausstehen kann." schimpfte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. ,,Ich kann es nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ist das auch ...normal?"

,,Zeigen Sie her." Sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk und maß den Puls mit Ihrer Armbanduhr. Ein leichtes Pochen unter seiner Haut. Seine Haut war warm. Nur sein Blutdruck war etwas niedrig. Sherlock starrte sie an, vermutlich weil er wusste, dass sie seine Hand länger als nötig hielt.

,,Das ist kein Schock." Sie ließ seine Hand los und er zog sie hastig zurück.

,,Zuviele Nikotinpflaster?"

,,Ihre ...Seele."

Er starrte sie kurz an. ,,Großer Gott, Mycroft." stieß er hervor. Er machte den Anschein, als wolle er sich abwenden, aber dann drehte er ihr wieder sein Gesicht zu.

,,Es ist wichtig, Molly. Können Sie das akzeptieren, ohne anzunehmen, dass jedes meiner Worte manipulativ ist? Können Sie meine Bitte akzeptieren, ohne mir weitere Fragen zu stellen?"

Molly sah die ernste Ruhe in seinem Gesicht. Die drängende Bitte. Sie nickte langsam. Alles in ihr drängte sie danach ihm Fragen zu stellen, aber sie begriff auch, dass er sie so wenig wie möglich wissen lassen wollte, um ihr keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Es gefiel ihr nicht. Aber sie hatte wohl keine Wahl. Allein die Erinnerung an Moriarty trieb er einen eiskalten Schauer durch den Körper und nachdem Sherlock ihr von seiner akribischen Planung seines Falls erzählt hatte, hatte sie die Ausmaße des Netze begriffen, das er gespannt hatte.

Sein Arm zitterte immer noch, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er ging an ihr vorbei zum Sofa, ließ seine Krücken zu Boden fallen und sich selbst darauf.

Sherlock zog die Decke über sich, wohl um das leise Zittern seines Arm zu verbergen. Er knipste die Lampe neben sich an.

,,Vergessen Sie Ihren Handel nicht, Molly."

Sie starrte ihn kurz an, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie sie ja eine Abmachung hatten. Kaum da sie sich ans Klavier gesetzt hatte, schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Für einen Moment beobachtete sie ihn. Sein stilles Gesicht. Sein Unbehagen war wie weggeblasen. Er war eine Festung, aber selbst in diesem Zustand sah er aus, wie jemand, der genau wusste, was er wollte.

Sie begann zu spielen. Sie hatte begriffen, dass Sie sich ganz auf die Noten, die Tasten und die Bewegungen ihrer Hände konzentrieren und Sherlock ausblenden musste.

Die zehn Minuten, die folgten, waren von einer Schönheit, die nur ein vergänglicher Augenblick haben kann. Er sah aus, als würde er ihr Klavierspiel genießen.

,,Molly?"

,,Was?"

,,Spielen Sie weiter." sagte er ohne die Augen zu öffnen. ,,Etwas ...anderes."

Immer brachte er sie zum lächeln, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt.

Sie spielte ein Stück von Purcell. Er hörte zu, ohne eine einzige Bewegung, nur sein Mund öffnete sich von Zeit zu Zeit um einen leisen Atemzug hervor zulassen.

Nachdem das Stück geendet hatte, öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an.

Sherlock streckte ihr seinen zitternden Arm hin. ,,Ich kann das hier auch nicht ausstehen. Selbst mein schlimmster Nikotinentzug war dagegen ein Spaziergang."

,,Ich kenne ein Mittel dagegen."

,,Sie haben Ihre Medikamente im Krankenhaus gelassen, Molly."

Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand. ,,Es ist Ihre Entscheidung."

Sherlock sah sie irritiert an und schnaubte ein leises Lachen heraus. ,,Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

,,Ihre Entscheidung." sagte sie wieder, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Diesmal war er es, der unruhig zu werden schien, denn Sie hatte ihn noch nie solange am Stück angesehen.

Schließlich ergriff er zögerlich ihre Hand und sah fort. Molly schmiegte sich an das Polster des Sofas. Sie drückte gegen Sherlocks Zittern an.

Er sah sie nicht an.

,,Sie hatten recht, Molly."murmelte er nach einer Weile.

,,Ja?"

,,Ich kann soviel Unsinn nicht ertragen."

,,Sie haben alles gelesen?"

,,Nein." Er starrte an die Decke, und ein leises Zittern durchfuhr seinen Arm. ,,Zu wenig Sherlock Holmes!"

,,Ich hatte auch oft einen Fall von zu wenig Molly Hooper." scherzte Molly mühevoll.

Sherlock reagierte nicht einmal.

,,Hat Mycroft Ihnen eine kleine Geschichte erzählt?"

,,Ja."

,,Die von der Universität?"

,,Nein."

,,Ich wusste es, die vom Therapeuten! Mycroft, du bist so vorhersehbar!"

Er schloss seine Augen. Und er wirkte irgendwie erleichtert.

,,Sherlock?"

,,Was?"

Sie lockerte mit ihrer anderen Hand seinen Griff, der ihre Hand quetschte und legte ihre andere Hand darüber. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen. ,,Warum ...fällt Ihnen das hier so schwer?"

Sein Blick gefror zu Misstrauen und seine Hand erschlaffte in ihrem Griff. Das Zittern hatte nachgelassen.

,,Ich bin nicht hungrig. Das ist alles." Er entzog ihr seine Hand versteckte sie unter der Decke.

,,Die Geschichte von der Universität. Ich würde Sie gerne hören."

,,Was ist das hier? Eine verdammte Therapiesitzung? Mycroft hat Ihnen doch deutlich gemacht, dass ich so etwas nichts abgewinnen kann."

,,In Ordnung. Sie sind wieder ...". Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Ganz Sie selbst."

,,Ich werde wahnsinnig, Molly!" Er drehte sich zur Seite. Nur sein Haarschopf lugte über der Decke hervor. ,,Wahnsinnig zwischen diesen Wänden!"

,,Sie sehen müde aus."

,,Bin ich nicht."

,,Sie wollen Ihre Ruhe. Ich werde dann ins Bett gehen."

,,Sie sind nicht müde, Molly. Sie haben Angst."

,,Ja...warum sind Sie nicht ...hungrig?"

,,Molly, lassen Sie das!"

Mollys flatterndes Herz fühlte sich mit einem Mal an, wie in Zement eingegossen.

,,Gute Nacht, Sherlock."

,,Spielen Sie...noch etwas. Mein Verstand rast. Musik ist das einzige, das ihn darin hindern wird, durchzudrehen."

Molly fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Doch seine Bitte kitzelte etwas in Ihr. Er hatte recht. Sie würde in den nächsten Stunden kein Auge zu tun. Und auch wenn er nicht der Typ war, der über seine Privatleben, geschweige denn über sein Seelenleben redete, so hatte es keinen Sinn, in getrennten Räumen zu liegen und an die Decke zu starren.

,,Wollen Sie diesmal etwas von Ihren Lieblingsstücken hören? Ich kann sehen, was ich da habe." Sie griff eifrig nach ein paar Notenheften, die auf dem Klavier vor ihr lagen.

Als sie sich ans Klavier setzte und den Deckel öffnete, sah Sherlock sie einen Moment lang. Sein Blick überschwemmte sie, aber diesmal schien er kein Interesse mehr daran zu haben, ihn zu benutzen.

,,Ich _vertraue_ auf Ihren Sinn für das Richtige." Sherlock hatte schon die Augen geschlossen und seine Worte waren nur noch ein leises erwartungsvolles Murmeln.

tbc..


End file.
